GHOSTLY GUARDIANS
by StriderPhantom
Summary: After stealing an orb and becoming the target of a bounty hunt, Peter Quill forms an uneasy truce with a group of intergalactic misfits and siblings Daranak & Salzer Xander, two Xandarian Nova Corpsmen who are half-ghost hybirds known as the Nova Twins. Discovering the orb's true power, Peter must rally his misfits and veteran ghost fighters for a last stand for the galaxy. DPxMCU
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Hello everyone. LooneyAces here with another DPxMCU story. It is now time for the DPxMCU Fanfiction series to expand into the cosmos and not only introduce the Guardians of the Galaxy into the series, but two half Xandarian-half ghost OCs that I created. You can see them, in their ghost forms, on the story's cover photo, which that will be their attire in this story, and you can see the cover photo work and more on my deviantart page. Now, before we get started, to anyone that are new to the DPxMCU series, this may be a crossover between Danny Phantom and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but Danny Phantom and Team Phantom won't appear in this story due to their connection with the Avengers at Earth in the series, keep the timeline accurate, and because this story is the first step to the eventual and potential encounter between Team Phantom, especially Danny and Dani Phantom, and my half Xandarian-half ghost OCs in Infinity War. To catch up with the series, you'll need to read these following stories in order before reading this one.**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER.**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR.**

 **DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR.**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON.**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR.**

 **THE FENTON CHRONICLES.**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything related to Danny Phantom, like the Ghost Zone, etc, I do not own them, they belong to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman, and because it's a crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, I do not own the MCU and its characters. They belong to Marvel Studios. The fictional characters are mine though. Well, without further do, it's time to see the intergalactic side of DPxMCU. I present you GHOSTLY GUARDIANS!**

Prologue: The Beginning.

On the planet Earth in the year 1988 at the US state of Missouri, an 8 year old boy was listening to his 'Awesome Mix Vol. 1' tape on his Sony Walkman while waiting in the waiting room of a hospital. Despite listening to his music, he was depressed and sad. Eight year old Peter Quill was in the hospital because his mother is on the bed dying of brain cancer. Peter tried to distance himself to his music, ignoring his grandfather approaching him.

"Peter. Your momma wants to speak to you." Peter's grandfather said, but didn't get a response since Peter is wearing his headphones. "Come on, Pete. Take these fools off." Mr. Quill said as he takes the headphones off of Peter and turns off the Walkman before handing it back. Mr. Quill then guides Peter to the hospital room where the rest of his relatives were gathered around the bed where his mother Meredith Quill was lying at. Meredith is dying and her condition is getting worse each second. She looks to see her son looking back at her.

"Why have you been fighting with the other boys again, baby?" Meredith asked.

Peter couldn't look at his mother and he replied with a shrug.

"Peter?" Meredith called to hear an answer.

"They killed a little frog that ain't done nothing. Smushed it with a stick." Peter replied, still not looking straight at his mother.

Meredith gave a weak smile, knowing that Peter was trying to do what he thought was right.

"You're so like your daddy. You even look like him. And he was an angel. Composed out of pure light." Meredith said.

"Mer? You got a present there for Peter, don't you?" Mr. Quill said, trying to get Meredith to change the subject, thinking the cancer is causing Meredith to say stories that Peter's father was from space.

"Of course." Meredith replied before giving Peter a present with a note attached to it. "There."

"I've got you covered, Pete." Mr. Quill said as he grabs the present and puts it in Peter's backpack as Meredith looks at Peter once more, who was trying not to cry.

"You opened it up when I'm gone, okay? Your grandpa is gonna take such good care of you. At least until your daddy comes back to get you... Take my hand." Meredith as she tried to offer her hand.

Peter couldn't bear to look at his mother as his emotions starts to get the best of him.

"Peter?" Meredith begged, but Peter still couldn't look at her or take her hand.

"Pete, come on." Mr. Quill said, trying to get him to take Meredith's hand.

"Take my hand." Meredith begged before she dies.

"Mom?" a sadden Peter called. "No! No! No! No! Mom! No!"

Peter became distraught and was screaming for his mother as he was pulled from the room by his grandfather.

"Come with me." Mr. Quill said.

"No!" Peter screamed.

"You've got to stay here. Please." Mr. Quill begged.

"No..." Peter cried.

"Okay?" Mr. Quill asked before going back into the room with the other relatives.

Peter then ran out of the hospital crying into the misty darkness. Peter then went down on his knees on the grass.

"No..." Peter cried.

Peter's crying was interrupted by a bright light coming from the sky. He looks up to see a large alien spaceship! The spaceship suddenly fired a bright beam at Peter and began to abduct him, but not before Peter cried...

"Mom!"

* * *

Several years has passed since Peter Quill was kidnapped from Earth. At a trinary star system at the Andromeda Galaxy lies a habitable planet called Xandar. Xandar is the homeward of the Xandarians, but is also home to many other alien species and the planet serves as the capital of the Nova Empire. The Xandarians are externally indistinguishable from the Humans back at Earth, except from the fact of sometimes having different eye colors and at least some have blue blood instead of red. Meanwhile, at Xandar lives two certain Xandarians, both in their teen years and are both siblings and twins. One of them is a male. He had purple eyes and bright but dark auburn hair and fair skin. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt over a black sweatshirt, a grey scarf that covers his neck, a pair of black pants and a pair of black shoes. The other twin sibling is a female. She also had purple eyes, bright but dark auburn hair that goes down halfway down her back and fair skin. She was wearing a pair of light grey pants, a grey scarf that covers her neck, a long sleeve grey shirt over a orange sweatshirt and a pair of black shoes. Siblings Daranak and Salzer Xander were just your average Xandarian citizens, until today. They are currently taking a tour on the Nova Corps Headquarters, hoping to join the Nova Corps and serve for the Nova Empire some day. They were currently being guided by a Nova Corpsman when they spotted something interesting.

"Say, what's that?" Salzer asked.

The Corpsman look at the direction Salzer was staring at. It was a large tunnel being completed.

"Oh, you two are in luck. The Nova Corps has finished building a artificial ghost portal. Once activated, a portal will form and Xandar will have access to the dimension known as the Ghost Zone." the Corpsman replied.

"I've heard about this Ghost Zone. Home to many ghosts, and lots of dimensional planes far away from each other that connects to other worlds besides ours. It's like the flip side of the universe." Daranak said.

"Wouldn't ghosts come through that portal into Xandar? I heard the majority are hostile and can cause trouble." Salzer asked with concern.

"Not all, but if there is any ghost problem on Xandar, we'll be ready, and not to mention the portal can give us an advantage against the Kree Empire should they try to build a portal themselves." the Corpsman said. "They're about to activate it now."

Daranak and Salzer looked on as the Nova Corps personnel went through the final checks before starting up the portal. One Corpsman presses a button to turn it on. A spark appeared deep inside and the portal started to light up. Daranak and Salzer looked on with anticipation until the light instantly goes out.

"What the?..." Salzer asked in disbelief.

"What happen?" Daranak asked.

"The portal didn't start up as planned." the Corpsman replied. "I'll go find someone to let them know about this. You two stay here and someone will give you the rest of the tour."

The Corpsman then left, leaving the two Xander twins alone. Salzer looked out the window to see the disappointed personnel leaving the portal room. Salzer immediately walked out of the room, gaining her brother's attention.

"Salzer, what are you doing? The Corpsman said to stay here." Daranak asked.

"I want find out what's wrong with that portal." Salzer replied.

"Are you crazy, sis? We're not suppose to be in there and we could be in serious trouble." Daranak said with concern.

"Come on, brother. Do you want to know how the portal to the Ghost Zone would look like?" Salzer asked.

"Well, I always want to know when it was powering up." Daranak said. "Okay, we go inside the portal, find the problem and get out before anyone sees us. Lets hope they shut it done completely."

"Okay, lets go." Salzer said.

A few minutes later, Daranak and Salzer sneak their way into the portal room before standing in front of the massive ghost portal.

"Got a light?" Daranak asked.

"Yeah." Salzer replied.

"Okay, lets find the problem to this thing." Daranak said.

Daranak and Salzer then walked their way into the tunnel of the ghost portal. They were being careful not to trip over or touch anything.

"See anything wrong?" Salzer asked.

"Not yet." Daranak replied until he notice a loose wire that was suppose to be connected on the wall of the portal. "Oh, well, I found the problem. A loose wire. I'll just connect this here and we'll get out of here, Salzer."

"All right then." Salzer said.

Daranak connects the loose wire at a outlet inside the portal. As soon as the wire is connected, the machine started to hum to life and light up. The light became brighter and before they had time to get out, Daranak and Salzer screamed as they were hit by the electric currents and ectoplasmic energy.

 **And that's the end of this prologue. Well, let the DPxMCU series expand into the cosmos begin. Meet my OCs Daranak Xander and Salzer Xander. Well, they got into a ghost portal accident just like Vlad and Danny did back at Earth, so you all know what that means. BTW, Marvel never says how Xandarians age or how long they live, so, it will be unclear what was the year when Daranak and Salzer's ghost portal accident took place. Hopefully Marvel will clear that up on the Xandarians aging someday. Anyway, what you think about this new story, DPxMCU expanding into the cosmos and my OCs Daranak and Salzer Xander? Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Morag

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Yeah, that scene at the beginning was sad. Glad you like Daranak and Salzer so far. As for your theory, I know that applies for Asgardians, age fast at their youth, but age slowly once reached adulthood. Don't know about the Xandarians though.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Yes! Time to expand DPxMCU! :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Well, the Xandarians are smart when they built the portal, unlike Jack back at Earth. :)**

 **Here's chapter 1 everybody.**

Chapter 1: Morag.

It's now the year 2014. A spaceship has landed at the abandoned and oceanic planet of Morag before a figure started to walk at the barren landscape, despite the wind, rain and multiple geysers erupting. The figure was wearing a red leather jacket with a grey sweatshirt underneath, black pants and boots. He was also wearing a helmet that covers his whole face so that he can breathe and shows threats on the HUD and has internal comm systems. The figure then pulls out a device before activating a hologram map. The map showed what appear to be a temple and holograms of people that once habit the planet many years ago. The map then guides the location to the object that the figure came here for. The figure walks towards an ancient temple known as the Temple Vault before turning off the map and walking inside the ruins. The figure then press a button on the side of his head and cause light blue energy to wrap around its head before the helmet disappears, revealing the figure's face. It was a adult male Human. He looks around the ruins before he places headphones on his ears and places his Sony Walkman on his belt. It was Peter Quill, now grown up. It's been 26 years since Peter was abducted from Earth by a group of interstellar thieves and mercenaries called the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu Udonta, raised Peter and showed him how to survive in deep space. Yondu also taught Peter how to be the perfect thief. Peter Quill is naturally upbeat and sarcastic and is known for looking on the bright side. Now living in space for 26 years, Peter built up a reputation and continued to work for Yondu Udonta. However, during his time with the Ravagers, Peter had became disloyal to them, and eventually started planning to leave, hence why he is on the planet Morag. Peter learns there is a mysterious item called the Orb and he plans to steal it for himself. Anyway, Peter turns on his Walkman before starting to dance as he listens to the hit 1974 song _'Come and Get Your Love'_ by Redbone on his Walkman.

 _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? Yeah..._

 _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?_

Peter kicks a group of Orloni creatures.

 _And-a ooh-ohh_

Peter grabs a Orloni creature and pretends it to be a microphone.

 _Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_

 _Come on and find it_

 _Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine_

 _And you look so divine_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

Peter uses his jet boot attachments to cross a ditch where there was aquatic crocodile-like creatures.

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love, now_

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love, now_

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love, now._

Peter opens the doors to a massive tomb where there was a orb that was surrounded by purple energy in some containment device.

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

Peter activates a plasma sphere and places it on the floor. However, unknown to him, more spaceships landed outside the Temple Vault. One figure came out before more came out of the ships. The majority are a insectoid race of aliens called the Sakaarans except for the first. It was a Kree male with dark skin, a goatee, and a part of his head his cybernetic. His name is Korath, better known as Korath the Pursuer. He is a Kree mercenary working for someone and he is on Morag to find the orb that Peter has already found. Meanwhile, back inside the Temple Vault, Peter has use a magnet like device call the Gravity Mine to pull the Orb out of the containment chamber. Peter picks up the Orb and just as he was about to leave, the group of Sakaarans and Korath pointed their blasters at him.

"Drop it!" Korath demanded.

"Uh, hey." Peter said, unsure what's going on.

Korath gave orders in his native language to his minions before saying...

"Drop it, now!"

"Hey, cool, man. No problem. No problem at all." Peter said as he drops the Orb.

Korath then picks up the Orb before facing Peter once more.

"How do you know about this?" Korath asked.

"I don't even know what that is. I'm just a junker, man. I was checking stuff out." Peter replied.

"You don't look like a junker. You're wearing Ravager garb." Korath said, familiar with the clothes and the Ravager symbol Peter is wearing.

"This is just an outfit, man." Peter said before getting annoyed by Korath's minions poking him with its blaster. "Ninja Turtle, you better stop poking me."

"What is your name?!" Korath demanded.

"My name is Peter Quill, okay? Dude, chill out." Peter replied.

"Move!" Korath ordered.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Ronan may have questions for you." Korath replied before starting to walk away.

"Hey, you know what? There's another name you might know me by." Peter said, gaining Korath's attention and having a smirk on his face. "Star-Lord."

"Who?" Korath said, confused on what Peter said, which annoyed him.

"Star-Lord, man. Legendary outlaw." Peter said, making Korath shrug to his minions. "Guys?" Peter said to Korath's minions.

"Move!" Korath ordered.

"Ah, forget this." Peter said.

Peter kick his plasma ball backwards towards Korath's minions, which shattered upon impact, and ensnare and disintegrate them in a cloud of the released plasma. This attack gain Korath's attention once more. Peter then pull out his Quad Blasters and fired direct energy fiery blast beams from the top barrels at Korath, knocking him to the ground and dropping the Orb. The Orb rolled back to Peter before he picks it up and places it in his jacket's pocket. Korath got back up and fired a energy beam from his blaster at Peter. Peter managed to duck and the energy beam blast a hole on the wall. Knowing the hole is his one chance to escape, Peter presses a button on the side of his head to activate his helmet before he activates his jet boot attachments on his boots, and propels out of the temple just as Korath tried to fire a energy beam at him. Peter lands hard on the ground before he gets up and run. He hears Korath screaming and looks back to see him jumping out of the temple and pursues him. Peter was about to approach his M-ship the _Milano_ when he saw more of Korath's minions waiting for him. Korath's minions fired green energy beams, but Peter managed to evade them. Peter then threw his gravity mine to stop Korath's soldiers from firing at him, which works and managed to hold them off as he jumps aboard the _Milano_. The gravity mine stops the hold on Korath's soldiers just as Korath shouts orders to them in his native language. As he was starting up his ship, Peter saw Korath and his soldiers assembling a large cannon. Peter managed to start up the _Milano_ and flew away while Korath and his soldiers shot energy beams at him, forcing him to use his flying skills to dodge the blasts. Once he had gotten away, Peter confidently began cheering until he accidentally flew into a blast of steam which cause the _Milano_ to spiral out of control in the air before starting to make a freefall back down. Peter tumbled inside the ship until he was just able to regain control of his ship before it could slam into the ground. Peter then breathe a sigh of relief.

"Peter?" a woman's voice called, startling Peter.

Peter then sees a pink-skinned woman, a Krylorian, climbing out the lower level of his spaceship and breathing heavily.

"What happened?" the woman asked.

"Hey, uh... Uh... I..." Peter said trying to remember the Krylorian's name, which annoyed her.

"Bereet." the Krylorian name Bereet said.

"Bereet! Look, I'm gonna be totally honest with you. I forgot you're here." Peter said.

Peter then pilots his M-ship and makes his hasty escape out of Morag.

 **Okay, so basically, this chapter is just the Morag scene at the beginning of the movie. We will see Daranak and Salzer later on and to be honest, this story and DPxMCU's expansion will be a risky project for me, but I am determine to make this story readable and enjoyable as well as make Daranak and Salzer awesome half-ghost OCs. Also, the lyrics of the song 'Come and Get Your Love' is own by Redbone. So, here's just clarify what takes place in DPxMCU since it's the year 2014 in this story. This story takes place after the events of DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR (December, 2013), a few months after the events of DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR (January, 2014), and a year before the events of GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON (May, 2015). Anyway, please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Ronan the Accuser

**GhostWriter-Girl: Thank you. Daranak and Salzer won't appear in this chapter though, but they will soon in this story.**

 **mikaela2015: thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: That's what I meant to say about Jack.**

 **Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Ronan the Accuser.

It's been minutes since Peter made his hasty escape from the planet Morag, and while his 'Awesome Mix Vol 1.' tape was playing _'Go All The Way'_ by the Raspberries on the cassette player, Peter, along with Bereet, who was sitting nearby, was watching a news report from the planet Xandar regarding a peace treaty.

 _"Scattered riots broke out across the Kree Empire today protesting the recent peace treaty signed by the Kree Emperor and Xandar's Nova Prime."_ the Xandarian news reporter said.

Suddenly, a device starts beeping, gaining Bereet's attention. She looks to see that Peter is getting a call.

"Peter, you have call." Bereet said.

Peter looks at the monitor to see who was calling. Peter then tried to stop Bereet from answering but was too late as she answered before a blue-skinned Centaurian appear on the screen. He had a goatee and a red prosthetic metal piece on the top of the head. It was Yondu Udonta. Yondu is the leader of his Ravagers clan and the adoptive father to Peter since he was the one who abducted him from Earth 26 years ago. As leader of his Ravager faction, Yondu is an unscrupulous thief. He is willing to kill, threaten and betray if his well-being is in danger or he desires something of value, hence why he furiously phoned Peter since he and his clan is also looking for the Orb that Peter already stole from Morag.

 _"Quill?"_ Yondu called from the monitor.

"Hey, Yondu." Peter said, acting calm.

 _"I'm here on Morag. Ain't no Orb, ain't no you."_ Yondu said, clearly upset.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd save you the hassle." Peter lied.

 _"Well, where are you at now, boy?"_ Yondu furiously asked.

"I feel really bad about this, but I'm not gonna tell you that." Peter replied, making Yondu more furious.

 _"I slaved putting this deal together. And now you're gonna rip me off!"_ Yondu yelled.

"Slaved? Making a few calls is 'slaved'? I mean, really?" Peter said.

 _"We do not do that to each other. We're Ravagers. We got a code."_ Yondu said, claiming that the Ravagers have a code of honor.

"Yeah, and that code is 'steal from everybody'." Peter countered.

 _"When I picked you up on Terra, these boys of mine wanted to eat you."_ Yondu said, making Peter muttered in annoyance.

"Yeah?" Peter said.

 _"They ain't never tasted any Terran before. I stopped them. You're alive because of me!"_ Yondu said, trying to guilt trip Peter on the story of how he stopped the Ravagers from eating him when he was young - an act which he continued to throw in Peter's face. _"I will find you, I will..."_

Peter however disconnects the call before Yondu can finished.

* * *

On Morag, Yondu gets more furious that Peter hang him up refusing to give his location.

"Put a bounty on him! Forty K. But I want him back alive." Yondu said to his Xandarian right-hand man Kraglin Obfonteri.

"Yeah, Cap." Kraglin said.

"Alive?" Horuz, one of Yondu's men, said, not happy on what Yondu said.

"That's what I said." Yondu said.

"I told you when you picked that kid up, you should have delivered him like we was hired to do! He was cargo! You have always been soft on him." Horuz said.

Horuz and some of the other Ravagers believed that Yondu had always been soft on Peter and had never punished him when he disobeyed his own orders. Horuz's words made Yondu turn around to confront him.

"You're the only one I'm being soft on!" Yondu said before threatening Horuz with his Yaka Arrow on his belt, which Horuz and the others know that Yondu can control it with his Yaka Arrow Controller, which is the red prosthetic metal piece on the top of the head. "Now, don't you worry about Mr. Quill. As soon as we get him back here, I'm gonna kill him myself. What we do need to worry about, is who else out there wants that Orb!"

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the darkness of outer space flies a large Kree warship known as the Dark Aster, which was being approached by two smaller spacecraft. Inside the Dark Aster, parts of the floor opened up to reveal some pool filled with water. The water then drained to reveal a naked blue-skinned Kree male before he eventually got dressed in his armor and was applied black make up to his face with the help of a sect of Exolon Monks. His name is Ronan, better known as Ronan the Accuser. Ronan is a radical member of the Kree race who held a strong authoritative position in his race's military. During the Kree-Nova War, he developed a strong feeling of hate and repulsion against Xandar and its culture. He became disgusted when a peace treaty was made between the Kree Empire and Xandar. As a result, he refused to honor the treaty between the Kree and Xandar Empires. After he gained the aid of an army of Sakaarans and the sect of the Exolon Monks, Ronan embarked on a campaign of his twisted version of 'judgment'. Ronan traveled the galaxy, butchering many Nova, mostly Xandarian, citizens with the help of his soldiers and ships. He is currently holding captive a Xandarian Nova Corps operative who had been sent by the Nova Prime back at Xandar to negotiate a ceasefire.

"They called me 'terrorist', 'radicial', 'zealot', because I obey the ancient laws of my people, the Kree, and punish those who do not. Because I do not forgive your people for taking the life of my father, and his father, and his father before him. A thousand years of war between us will not be forgotten!" Ronan said.

"You can't do this! Our government signed a peace treaty." the Xandarian Nova Corpsman said.

"My government knows no shame." Ronan said before he grabs his Cosmi-Rod, a large staff-like war hammer. "You Xandarians and your culture are a disease."

"You will never rule Xandar." The Xandarian Nova Corpsman said.

"No. I will cure it!" Ronan said before he uses his Cosmi-Rod to murder the Xandarian Nova Corpsman.

Ronan watches as the Xandarian Nova Corpsman's blue blood spreads all over the floor on the symbol of the Kree Empire. Ronan is suddenly approached by a female Luphomoid. She had blue and purple skin, and parts of her body is outfitted with various cybernetic enhancements that differentiate with her original physical attributes. Her name is Nebula. She is a deadly assassin and the adopted daughter of the cosmic warlord Thanos, who murdered Nebula's family when she was little. She was trained by Thanos to be a Galaxy-Class killer and now works for Ronan after he form an alliance with Thanos in his campaign to destroy Xandar.

"Ronan, Korath has returned." Nebula announced.

A few minutes later, Ronan gathered at his throne with Nebula and a female Zehoberei as Korath explains what has happen at Morag.

"Master, he is a thief, an outlaw who calls himself Star-Lord. But we have discovered he has an agreement to retrieve the Orb for an intermediary known as The Broker." Korath explained.

"I promised Thanos I would retrieve the Orb for him. Only then will he destroy Xandar for me." Ronan said before he gets up and faces Nebula. "Nebula, go to Xandar and get me the Orb."

"It will be my honor." Nebula said.

"It will be your doom." the female Zehoberei said.

The Zehoberei had light green skin, dark reddish hair, and little parts of her body was outfitted with cybernetic enhancements. Her name is Gamora, and like Nebula, she is a deadly assassin and the adopted daughter of Thanos, making her Nebula's adopted sister. When she was a child, Gamora's family was also killed by Thanos, who also nearly destroyed her native race. She was also trained by Thanos to be a Galaxy-Class killer and gain a reputation across the intergalactic community as a result. She also works for Ronan.

"If this happens again, you'll be facing our father without his prize." Gamora warned.

"I'm the daughter of Thanos. Just like you." Nebula countered.

"But I know Xandar." Gamora said.

"Ronan has already decreed that I..."

"Do not speak for me." Ronan said, cutting off Nebula.

Ronan then approached Gamora before saying...

"You will not fail."

"Have I ever?" Gamora asked.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So this is just basically the introduction of Ronan, Nebula and Gamora. BTW, don't forget, Ronan and the Orb was already mentioned in the DPxMCU story GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON. The Orb was mentioned in chapter 9 during Thor's vision of the Infinity Stones, and Ronan was mentioned in the post-credit scene chapter when Thanos puts on the Infinity Gauntlet. Anyway, next chapter we will definitely see Daranak and Salzer. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Attack on Peter Quill

**mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Exactly. Like I said, this story is a risky project for me and the DPxMCU series.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Attack on Peter Quill.

It was a peaceful day at Xandar. At the Nova Corps Headquarters, two Xandarian Nova Corpsmen were watching as their colleagues were sending a ghost, that they fought and capture today, back into the Ghost Zone. One of them is a grown young man who had purple eyes and bright but dark auburn hair and fair skin and wearing the Nova Corps dress uniform. The other is a beautiful young woman who was a little shorter than her male counterpart. She also had purple eyes, bright but dark auburn hair that goes down halfway down her back and fair skin. She was wearing the female attire of the Nova Corps dress uniform. It is twin siblings Daranak and Salzer Xander, now grown up. It's been several years since they got involved in a ghost portal accident at the headquarters. After the accident, Daranak and Salzer discovered that they have received ghost powers from the accident when ectoplasm merged in with their DNA, making them half Xandarian-half ghost hybirds. At first Daranak and Salzer couldn't control their ghost abilities from the start, but receive the help they can get from both their parents and the Nova Corps. After some time, the two managed to master all their powers. For the next several years, after joining the Nova Corps, Daranak and Salzer use their ghost powers to defend the Nova Empire, especially Xandar, against hostile and powerful ghost attacks as well as fight in the Kree-Nova War, and gave the alter-egos as Daranak and Salzer Nova. The two gained a reputation from the across the intergalactic community, especially their home world and the Kree Empire, and the ghosts at multiple dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone, especially those connecting to worlds of the Nova and Kree Empires. The reputation went on that the two receive the nickname the Nova Twins. They are mostly cheered upon the Nova Empire, especially Xandar. However, they also gained adversaries as well. They are hated by common criminals and the Kree Empire, who marked the Nova Twins as heretics and enemies of the Kree people since they fought in the front lines of the Kree-Nova War and have defeated many ghosts from the Ghost Zone's Kree dimensional plane, especially now that the peace treaty has been signed. Since the signing of the treaty, many ghosts from the Kree dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone have tried to attack and destroy Xandar, but Daranak and Salzer Nova were able to stop them. They have just stop one Kree ghost and are now looking out the window to see it being send back to the Ghost Zone.

"They're not gonna stop anytime soon. Many ghosts from the Kree dimensional plane will just try to get a piece of Xandar." Salzer said.

Salzer is a respected member of the Nova Corps. She is known to be a kind, caring, and thoughtful woman, but when it comes to ghost fighting and the Nova Corps, she takes her job very seriously and is a master combatant, especially against ghosts, alongside her brother.

"Don't worry, Salzer. As long as we're here protecting it, they will fail, despite the odds." Daranak said.

Daranak is also a respected member of the Nova Corps. He is also known to be a caring, but serious individual. He can have comical quirks which can annoy Salzer sometimes, but he is very serious and dedicated to ghost fighting and serving for the Nova Empire. He is also a master combatant, especially against ghosts, alongside his sister.

"Another job well done today, Nova Twins." Nova Denarian Garthan Saal said.

"Thank you, sir." Salzer said.

"Any more orders for us, today?" Daranak asked.

"Yes, you two are on patrol today. Afterwards, you two can go home." Garthan said.

"All right, Salzer and I will get on it." Daranak said.

"Better than fighting ghosts all day, right?" Salzer asked.

"True, but should there be any problems, we'll take care of it." Daranak said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a crowded plaza at Xandar, a individual, or a furred animal, was looking for potential bounty hunts. Subject 89P13 is a enhanced and talking raccoon turned freelance criminal. Many years ago, he was recovered by alien scientists and brought to the Halfworld planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system, where he was genetically and cybernetically enhanced so that he was given sentient intelligence. However, the years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into becoming a gun slinging mercenary, calling himself Rocket. Rocket has an extensive criminal record, and he, along with a sentient tree-like individual and frequent accomplice name Groot, traveled across the galaxy picking up bounties, as they are currently doing right now. Rocket was pointing and looking through his tablet-like device at the citizens of Xandar for any potential bounties.

"Xandarians. What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid, to nothing at all. Pathetic." Rocket said before pointing his device at a passing Xandarian man. "Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals, when he's assaulting us with that haircut?" Rocket said before pointing his device at a Xandarian child. "What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle." Rocket said before turning towards a old man with shades and a mustache. "Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife, old man? What a class-A prevert. Right, Groot? Groot?" Rocket said before he sees Groot drinking water from a fountain. "Don't drink fountain water, you idiot. That's disgusting!"

"Mmm." Groot hummed, while shaking his head, denying he was drinking the fountain water.

"Yes, you did. I just saw you doing it. Why are you lying?" Rocket said before his device beeped. "Whoop. Looks like we got one." Rocket said before his device pointed at a human man, which turn out to be Peter Quill. "Okay, humie, how bad does someone wanna find you?" Rocket said before becomes surprises at how much is the bounty. "40,000 units? Groot, we're gonna be rich." Rocket said before he sees Groot drinking the fountain water, making him sigh in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter was walking around the plaza until he reach a shop where he was to make his deal on the Orb with the Broker, who was originally suppose to make the deal with Yondu and the Ravagers. The Broker sees Peter approaching him after he entered the shop.

"Mr. Quill." Broker greeted.

"Broker." Peter said before he pulled out the Orb from his jacket. "The Orb. As commissioned."

"Where's Yondu?" Broker asked.

"Wanted to be here. Sends his love. And told me to tell you that you got the best eyebrows in the business." Peter lied. "What is it?"

"It's my policy never to discuss my clients, or their needs." Broker said.

"Yeah, well, I almost died getting it for you." Peter said.

"An occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work." Broker said.

"Some machine-headed freak, working for a dude named Ronan." Peter said.

Broker look at Peter in fear, familiar with the name Ronan.

"Ronan? I'm sorry, Mr. Quill. I truly am. But I want no part of this transaction, if Ronan is involved-" Broker said trying to push Peter and the Orb out of his shop, fearing for his life.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's Ronan?" Peter asked.

"A Kree fanatic, outraged by the treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence!" Broker replied.

"Whoa, whoa! Come on." Peter said.

"He's someone whose bad side I'd rather not be on." Broker said.

"What? What about my bad side?" Peter asked.

"Farewell, Mr. Quill." Broker said before he pushes Peter out of his shop and closes the doors.

"Hey, we had a deal, bro!" Peter shouted before he spots Gamora leaning nearby.

"What happened?" Gamora asked.

"Ah, this guy just backed out of a deal on me. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity. Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord." Peter replied before greeting himself.

"You have the bearing of a man of honor." Gamora said.

"Well, you know, I wouldn't say that." Peter said before playfully tossing the Orb as Gamora approaches him. "People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself."

Gamora suddenly grabbed the Orb and attacked Peter by kicking him in the stomach before she starts to run off. Peter threw his Electric Bolas at Gamora, intangling her legs, sending her down to the ground. Peter was about to attack Gamora, but she managed to free herself before she kicked him down to the ground. Gamora kicked and punch him aside and stepped on his arm to keep him from pulling his Quad Blasters.

"This wasn't the plan." Gamora said before pulling out a knife.

Before Gamora can deal the finishing blow, Rocket jumped on her back, knocking her down.

"Put him in the bag. Put him in the bag!" Rocket ordered Groot, who was carrying a large bag.

Groot then grew vines to get a hold of Gamora, which annoyed Rocket.

"No! Not her, him!" Rocket said, referring to Peter. "Learn genders, man."

Gamora screamed in pain before biting Rocket's paw.

"Biting? That's not fair!" Rocket said.

Peter quickly grabbed the Orb and runs off to make his escape, but Gamora broke free from Groot's vines and threw Rocket across the plaza. Gamora then threw her knife at Peter's hand, making him drop the Orb, which rolled onto the lower level of the plaza.

Meanwhile, Daranak and Salzer were doing their patrol around the plaza when they saw Gamora jumped down from the upper level and puts away her sword before she sets her sights on the Orb.

"Say, isn't that one of Ronan's compatriots? Gamora I believe?" Salzer asked.

"It is, and she's one of the daughters of Thanos as well." Daranak replied.

"It's ghost time!" Daranak and Salzer shouted their battle cry.

Daranak and Salzer got into defensive poses as two bright rings appear around their torso before they traveled up and down their bodies and changing them into their ghost forms. Daranak and Salzer now had dark brown hair, tan skin and glowing yellow eyes. They were both wearing spandex versions of the Nova Corps battle suits, which complement Salzer's figure, but they were wearing the chest plates with the three yellow lights that represent the three suns of Xandar.

Meanwhile, Gamora grabbed the Orb and runs off, but Peter jumped off the upper level and managed to land on top of her, but Gamora managed to get on top of him.

"Fool. You should have learned." Gamora said.

"I don't learn. One of my issues." Peter said.

Peter then took the Orb from Gamora and attached his jet boot attachment to her back which sent her flying across the plaza and into the fountain. Gamora was about to get up until a yellow ecto-blast knocked her down once more. She looked up to see Daranak and Salzer, aiming their glowing fists and standing their ground.

"Don't move, Gamora." Daranak warned.

"Nova Twins." Gamora said.

Gamora then charged towards Daranak and Salzer, who fired yellow ecto-blasts at her. Gamora managed to evade the blasts before knocking Daranak down. Gamora then tried to attack Salzer, but she went intangible, making Gamora lost balance. Daranak then use his ecto-construct powers to form a yellow ecto-rope before wrapping it around Gamora's arm. Gamora managed to slice the rope with her sword, the Godslayer. Salzer then fired a ecto-blast, but Gamora deflected the blast with her sword, which unexpectedly came back and hit Salzer, making her crash into Daranak, knocking them down.

Meanwhile, Groot came up from behind and placed Peter in a large bag and began to carry him away smiling, which annoyed Rocket.

"Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional." Rocket said before seeing Gamora coming back after taking on Daranak and Salzer. "You gotta be kidding me."

Gamora shoved Rocket out of the way before she attacked Groot with her sword, cutting his arms off. Gamora walked over to the bag where Peter was in at to retrieve the Orb. As soon as Gamora opened the bag, Peter shot her with his Quad Blaster, shocking her like a taser and incapacitating her. Peter tried to run off as Rocket brings out his Laser Cannon.

"I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt." Rocket said as he aims his Laser Cannon at Peter.

Rocket shot his cannon at Peter, making him yell in pain as he gets shock.

"Yeah. Writhe, little man." Rocket said before he sees Groot whimpering over his loose arms. "It'll grow back you d'ast idiot. Quit whining."

Suddenly, Rocket and Groot gets caught by tractor beams that were fired by several Star Blaster craft as the Nova Corps arrived at the scene, and Daranak and Salzer surrounding Rocket, Groot and Gamora at each side, aiming their glowing fists.

"Don't even think about it!" Salzer warned.

 _"Subject 89P13, drop your weapon."_ one of the Star Blaster pilots said on a speaker.

"Aw, crap." Rocket said as he drops his cannon.

 _"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest for the endangerment to life and the destruction of property."_ the Star Blaster pilot said.

Meanwhile, Peter was getting cuffed by Nova Corpsmen Rhomann Dey.

"All right. Come on up." Rhomann said before recognizing Peter. "Hey! If it isn't Star-Prince."

"Star-Lord." Peter said, annoyed that no one knows his outlaw name.

"Oh, sorry. 'Lord'." Rhomann said before facing his partner. "I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft. He's got a code name."

"Come on, man. It's a... It's an outlaw name." Peter said.

"Just relax, pal. It's cool to have a code name. It's not that weird." Rhomann said.

Daranak and Salzer approach the incapacitated Gamora.

"She's lucky she didn't receive the end of a powerful ecto-blast." Salzer said.

"Doesn't matter. We can get some info out of her, like the whereabouts of Ronan and Thanos." Daranak said.

"Nova Twins, what do you want us to do with her and these two?" a fellow Corpsmen asked.

"Take all of them to HQ." Daranak ordered.

"Fascists." Rocket muttered.

Daranak, Salzer, Rhomann and the rest of the Nova Corps then take Rocket, Groot, Gamora and Peter into custody before taking them to the Nova Corps Headquarters.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So Daranak and Salzer takes the same role as Danny and Dani, fighting ghosts, but also fighting on other planets as well as fighting in a war. So, their battle cry is "It's ghost time." It's one of many battle cries I came up with and didn't want to be the same as Danny's and Dani's "I'm going ghost." battle cry. And they shoot yellow rays, as compare to Danny and Dani's normal ghost powers where they shoot green. Don't worry, you'll see more action from Daranak and Salzer later on in this story. Anyway, please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Kyln

**mikaela2015: Thank you. Glad you like them. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. Glad you like Daranak and Salzer. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: The Kyln.

At the Nova Corp Headquarters, a woman is talking to the Ambassador of the Kree Empire. The woman appeared somewhat middle-aged, had fair skin and blonde hair and wearing the Nova Corps commander uniform. In her early years, Irani Rael joined the Nova Corps and rose through its ranks, becoming the Nova Prime, the highest ranked member, as well as the leader of the Nova Corps. During her time as the Nova Prime, Irani dedicated much of her time to ending generations of bloodshed between the Kree and the Xandarians. Eventually, a peace treaty was signed ending the thousand-year war between them, but she has now called the Kree Ambassador to discuss Ronan's murderous actions across the galaxy.

"Ronan is destroying Xandarian outposts throughout the galaxy. I should think that would call for some slight response on the part of the Kree." Irani said.

 _"We signed your peace treaty, Nova Prime. What more do you want?"_ the Kree Ambassador said on the screen, apparently not caring about Ronan's actions.

"At least a statement from the Kree Empire saying that they condemn his actions. He is slaughtering children. Families." Irani replied.

 _"That is your business. Now, I have other matters to attend to."_ the Kree Ambassador said before hanging up the call.

"Prick." Irani whispered as her assistant and Denarian Garthan Saal approached her.

"Well, some good news. It looks like we've apprehended one of Ronan's compatriots. The Nova Twins were at the scene at the time of her arrest." Garthan said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Garthan, now in his battle uniform, and Daranak and Salzer, still in their ghost forms, watch as Rhomann present and explains the individuals that were arrested, as their info was displayed on the holographic screen in front of them.

"Gamora. Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon. The adopted daughter of the Mad Titan, Thanos. Recently, Thanos lent her and her sister Nebula out to Ronan, which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together." Rhomann said.

"I don't know for what, but we are talking about two sadistic killers." Salzer said.

"So, what's up with the talking animal?" Daranak said, upon seeing Rocket.

"Subject 89P13. Calls itself 'Rocket'. The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form." Rhomann said.

"What the hell?" Garthan said, upon seeing Groot.

"They call it 'Groot'. A humanoid plant that's been travelling recently as 89P13's personal houseplant/muscle." Rhomann said.

"And what about this guy?" Daranak asked about Peter.

"Peter Jason Quill, from Terra. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta." Rhomann said as Peter purposely gives the middle-finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know how this machine worked." Peter lied.

"What a bunch of a-holes." Garthan said.

"I always wanted to visit Earth, you know, what's it like, but now I might have some second thoughts." Salzer said, disgusted by Peter's behavior.

"Sir, what do we do with them?" Daranak asked.

"Transport all four of them to the Kyln." Garthan ordered.

"Sir, requesting permission that Salzer and I stay at the Kyln after the transport. After all, now that we got Gamora in our custody, Salzer and I can try to get information on what Ronan and Thanos are up too." Daranak said.

"Not to mention Thanos is an enemy to Xandar and the rest of the galaxy." Salzer said.

"Very well then, permission granted." Garthan said.

* * *

A few hours later, Peter, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot gets transported to the an interstellar prison facility known as the Kyln. They were being guided by some Nova Corps prison guards, and Daranak and Salzer, who were accompanying them.

"I guess most of the Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, like the Nova Twins, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel. But hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons. This one's no different. You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers." Rocket said.

"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon." Peter said.

"Hold." a prison guard ordered, which everyone stop.

"What's a raccoon?" Rocket asked.

"'What's a raccoon?'. It's what you are, stupid." Peter replied.

"Ain't no thing like me, except me." Rocket said.

"I highly doubt that." Salzer said.

"So, what were you all fighting back at the plaza, anyway?" Daranak asked.

"Yeah, I saw you two fighting over some Orb. Keep talking. My brother and I want to know more." Salzer said.

"So, this Orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?" Peter asked.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"So what? What's the Orb?" Peter said.

"I have no words for an honorless thief." Gamora said.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal manic." Rocket said, making Gamora look at him.

"I have to agree on that." Daranak said.

"First time agreeing with a captive inmate." Salzer said.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone, including the Nova Twins, knows who you are." Rocket said.

"Yeah, we know who you are." Peter said before looking at Groot. "Who is she?"

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Yeah, you said that." Peter said.

"So, Gamora, explain all of us why you were trying to steal the Orb from Quill to get it to Ronan?" Daranak asked.

"I wasn't retrieving the Orb for Ronan. I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party." Gamora replied.

"Well, then, that's a first." Salzer said.

The prison guard then open a room that leads to another room.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that. What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?" Peter asked.

"Yes, seriously, why is he greeting himself repeatedly?" Salzer asked.

"Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order." Rocket replied.

"Well, that explains it." Daranak said.

"I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast." Peter said.

Peter then noticed one of the Mean Guards using his Sony Walkman.

"Hey. Put that away." Peter said.

"Move it, Quill." Daranak warned.

"Hey!" Peter said before the gate closed on him to confront the guard.

"I wouldn't do that, Peter." Salzer said.

"Listen to me, you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off. That's mine. Those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine!" Peter yelled.

The guard refused to listen and instead used a taser rod to electrocute Quill, knocking him to the floor.

" _'Hooked on a Feeling'_ , 1973. That song belongs to me!" Peter yelled, recognizing the song.

The guard however once again tased Peter and easily subduing him.

"Okay, let's get them changed." Daranak ordered.

Peter and the others inmates were then processed by the Nova Corps as he was stripped down and washed, humiliating him. When Peter attempted to confront the guards over his treatment, he soon found himself being threatened by armed drones which kept him in his place. While being given his yellow prison uniform, Peter was briefly put into the same cell as Rocket. Peter then noticed the cybernetic enhancements attached to Rocket's back and decided to sit in complete silence.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Don't worry, as I said in the previous chapter, you'll see more of Daranak and Salzer. Just gotta take one chapter at a time. Anyway, please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Crimes Against The Galaxy

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you and to answer your question, no, Daranak and Salzer, or ghosts from the Xandar plane are not aware of Danny and Dani. The ghosts from other dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone, like Xandar's or Hala's, are different from the ones we know from the Earth plane, and those planes are very far apart from each other. So the ghosts that knows Danny and Dani are also not aware of Daranak and Salzer. The Ghost Zone is the flip side of the universe, not just Earth. Daranak and Salzer for now thinks they're the only half ghost hybirds to exist in the galaxy, while Danny and Dani think they, along with Vlad, are the only half ghost hybirds in existence. Danny and Dani, and Daranak and Salzer is in for a big surprise and shock when they finally meet each other in Infinity War.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: Crimes Against The Galaxy.

Peter, Gamora, Rocket and Groot entered the main prison room where there was a watchtower and other inmates. Right immediately, Peter, Groot and Rocket noticed how the inmates threatened Gamora as she tries to ignore all of them.

"It's like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops." Rocket said to Peter.

"The guards and the Nova Twins will protect her, right?" Peter asked.

"They're here to stop us from getting out. They don't care what we do to each other inside. As for the Nova Twins, they'll probably protect her." Rocket said.

"Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me." Gamora said.

Peter then gets a surprise when he sees a blue-skinned monstrous inmate stands in front of him.

"Check out the new meat. I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly, and go to town..." the inmate threatened.

Groot suddenly stuck his fingers up the inmate's nose and lifted him into the air, making him scream in pain.

"Let's make something clear." Rocket said to the other inmates before pointing at Peter. "This one here is our booty! You wanna get to him, you go through us! Or, more accurately, we go through you."

Groot breaks the inmates nose before dropping him to the ground before he, along with Rocket, leaves.

"I'm with them." Peter proudly said before leaving the inmate whimpering.

Meanwhile, Gamora was still being threatened by the inmates, saying how she won't be safe. Gamora then entered the safe comfort of her cell, while the inmates scream at her. As the inmates leaves, one inmate at the lower level look at Gamora's cell, with vengeance in his mind.

* * *

Hours later, Peter was sleeping around the other inmates in the group quarters when he overheard Gamora being abducted by one of the guards as well as some of the other prisoners. Peter then got up to follow them, much to Rocket's concern.

"Quill, where you going? Quill. Quill!" Rocket asked, but Peter ignore him.

At the same time, Daranak and Salzer also overhead the conversation between one of the corrupted guards and the others inmates. The two then head to the area where the corrupt guard was at.

"What did you do?" Salzer asked.

"Giving Gamora what she deserves, but a babe like you shouldn't be concerned." the guard said, while hitting on Salzer.

That statement got Daranak upset and eventually gave him a right hook, knocking him out.

"Idiot. That's not how we operate in the Corps. And stay away from my sister." Daranak said.

"Those inmates must have taken, Gamora, we gotta stop them. And thanks for defending me." Salzer said.

"No problem. Let's go." Daranak said.

Meanwhile, Gamora gets pinned at a wall of the showers while one of the inmates points a knife at her throat.

"Gamora, consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy." the inmate said.

"You dare?" a voice said, stopping the inmates.

The inmates look back in fear to see the same inmate who was staring at Gamora's cell earlier. He was large and had a large muscle built, not wearing a top, and had muddier grey skin with red markings all over him.

"You know who I am, yes?" the large inmate asked.

"You're Drax. The Destroyer." the inmate said in fear.

Drax approached the group, not knowing that Peter, followed by Rocket, was approaching.

"And you know why they call me this." Drax said.

"You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions." the inmate answered.

"Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter, Camaria." Drax said while staring at Gamora. "He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed! Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family. I shall kill one of his in return."

"Of course, Drax. Here, I..." the inmate said, handing Drax his knife.

Daranak and Salzer was also approaching the confrontation and hid behind the wall. Before they can react, Gamora managed to disarm the inmates before pointing the knives at Drax and the lead inmate while Peter, along with Rocket, and Daranak and Salzer were approaching the confrontation.

"I'm no family to Ronan or Thanos." Gamora said before dropping the weapons. "I'm your only hope at stopping him."

Drax, however, furiously grabbed Gamora's throat and pointed the knife again.

"Woman, your words mean nothing to me!" Drax yelled.

"Hey!, Hey, hey, hey! Hey!" Peter said, gaining Drax and the inmate's attention.

"Stop!" Daranak and Salzer said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh crap." Rocket said.

"You know, if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it." Peter said.

"Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?" Drax asked.

"Well, I mean, she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me." Peter said before lifting his shirt. "Look, this is from a smoking-hot Rajak girl. Stabbed me with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise." Peter said before dragging his collar. "I got, right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariian who worked in Nova Records. I was trying to get information. You ever seen an A'askavariian? They have tentacles, and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then..." Drax then glare at Peter, annoyed by his rattling. "You don't care. But here's the point. She betrayed Ronan. He's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you.." Peter makes a gesture with his finger crossing his throat, confusing Drax.

"Why would I put my finger on his throat?" Drax asked.

"What?" Peter said in confusion before realizing what Drax meant. "Oh, no, it's a symbol. This is a symbol for you slicing his throat."

"I would not slice his throat. I would cut his head clean off." Drax said, making Daranak and Salzer grabbed their heads.

"It's a general expression for you killing somebody. You've heard of this. You've seen this, right? You know what that is." Peter said to the inmate and Daranak and Salzer.

"Yeah, yeah." the inmate said.

"We've seen it, too." Salzer said.

"Everyone knows." Peter said.

"No, no." the inmate said, making Peter annoyed a little.

"What I'm saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him." Peter said.

"Peter is right. The possibility of Ronan coming here is extremely high." Daranak said.

"And we need her alive in order to find Thanos as well. And I know a big guy like you wants a piece of him as well." Salzer said.

Drax looked at Peter, then Daranak and Salzer, and finally Gamora before dropping her.

"I like your knife. I'm keeping it." Drax said to the inmate before leaving.

"That was my favorite knife." the inmate said.

"All right, back to your cell." Daranak said to the inmate.

A few seconds later, Peter tries to assure Gamora after what just happen.

"Listen! I could care less whether you live or whether you die." Peter said.

"Then why stop the big guy?" Gamora asked.

"Simple. You know where to sell my Orb." Peter said.

"How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?" Gamora asked.

"My friend Rocket, here has escaped 22 prisons." Peter answered.

"Oh, we're getting out. And then we're headed straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounty." Rocket said.

"How much was your buyer willing to pay you for my Orb?" Peter asked Gamora.

"Four billion units." Gamora answered.

Peter and Rocket couldn't believe what Gamora just said, making Peter cuss out.

"That Orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan. If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly and I'll split the profit between the three of us." Gamora said.

"I am Groot." Groot said behind a gate.

"Four of us. Asleep for the danger, awake for the money as per frickin' usual." Rocket said.

"Make it six." Daranak said as Salzer and himself approached the group.

"You two are gonna help us escape?" Gamora asked, not believing what she heard.

"You two are Nova Corpsmen. You can get court-maritalled for treason." Peter said.

"Yes. Like I said, the chances of Ronan coming here is extremely high. Once he gets here, Ronan's gonna kill every single soul in this corrupt prison." Daranak said.

"Not to mention that he's trying to get that Orb that you and Peter were fighting for, which is in impound. My brother and I can't defeat Ronan easily, so it's better if we get out of here in advance. And hopefully find out what the Orb is for. My brother and I have a bad feeling if Ronan wants to get his hands on it, especially since he's working with Thanos. And not to mention my brother and I don't like the corruption here and I'm sick of these corrupt guards hitting on me." Salzer said.

"We'll help you all escape, if you let us join you. We don't care about the money." Daranak said.

"Do we have a deal?" Salzer asked.

"Deal, but what happens if the Nova Corps try to contact you?" Peter asked.

"Salzer and I have been AWOL many times before, so we will try to come up with an excuse." Daranak said.

"Well, you two better get some sleep. We have to get ready." Salzer said.

* * *

Back at the Dark Aster, Ronan was talking to Thanos' personal assistant the Other, by hologram, regarding Gamora's capture.

 _"You have been betrayed, Ronan."_ the Other said on the hologram screen.

"We know only that she has been captured. Gamora may yet recover the Orb." Ronan said.

 _"No! Our sources within the Kyln say Gamora has her own plans for the Orb. Look, your partnership with Thanos is at risk. Thanos requires your presence. Now!"_ the Other said before ending the call.

A few minutes later, Ronan and Nebula arrived at Thanos' domain known as the Sanctuary, the domain of Thanos. Ronan was trying to explain to his ally, who's throne was facing away from him, while Nebula was fixing her arm.

"With all due respect, Thanos, your daughter made this mess, and yet you summon me." Ronan said.

"I would lower my voice, Accuser." the Other warned.

"First, she lost a battle with some primitive." Ronan said.

"Thanos put Gamora under your charge." the Other said.

"Then she was apprehended by the Nova Corps." Ronan said.

"You are the one here with nothing to show for it." the Other said.

"Your sources say that she meant to betray us the whole time!" Ronan said with anger.

"Lower your tone! I may be your..."

Ronan angrily use his Cosmi-Rod to release some energy to snap the Other's neck, killing him, which surprises Nebula.

"I only ask that you take this matter seriously." Ronan said.

The throne suddenly turns to face Ronan, revealing a large Titanian who had purple skin and wearing armor. He is the powerful cosmic warlord Thanos. Thanos is referred to as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community and is one of the most powerful and feared warlords ruling over a distinct region of space and commands two massive armies. Thanos made a deal with Ronan that in exchange for the Orb, Thanos will help Ronan destroy Xandar. Thanos turns his throne to confront Ronan on not having the Orb.

"The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you. Your politics bore me. Your demeanor is that of a pouty child. And, apparently, you alienated my favorite daughter, Gamora. I shall honor our agreement, Kree, if you bring me the Orb. But return to me again empty-handed, and I will bathe the starways in your blood." Thanos threatened, striking fear in Ronan.

"Thanks, Dad, Sounds fair." Nebula said with disdain regarding Gamora as the favorite daughter. She gets up before walking away. "This is one fight you won't win. Let's head to the Kyln." Nebula said to Ronan.

Ronan looks at Thanos one more time, before he leaves, as Thanos sits back on his throne and smiles.

 **Well, looks like Daranak and Salzer are gonna help Peter, Gamora, Rocket and Groot out with the Orb situation, risking their lives with treason. And now here's the first DPxMCU full appearance of Thanos. As you all know, he has already appeared briefly in the post-credit scene chapters of GHOSTLY AVENGER and GHOSTLY AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON and was mentioned as well. Thanos will definitely be a tough opponent for Daranak and Salzer Nova, as well as Danny and Dani Phantom and the rest of Team Phantom, and obviously the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers, in Infinity War. Anyway, how will Daranak and Salzer help with the escape? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Escaping the Kyln

**KuriMaster13: Definitely.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Yep and thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Escaping the Kyln.

After getting briefed by both Daranak and Salzer on the escape, Rocket heads to tell the others of the plan as they get their meal of the day.

"The Nova Twins has provide details of our escape. If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower, and to do that, I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one." Rocket said.

"Leave it to me." Gamora said.

Rocket then notice a inmate with a prosthetic leg walking pass them.

"That dude, there. I need his prosthetic leg." Rocket said.

"His leg?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless." Rocket said.

"All right." Peter said.

"And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?" Rocket said, which Peter notice the panel on the watchtower wall.

"Yeah." Peter replied.

"There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it." Rocket said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked.

"Well, supposably, these bald-bodies find you attractive. So, maybe you can work out some sort of trade." Rocket said.

"You must be joking." Gamora said, not liking that idea.

"No, I really heard they find you attractive." Rocket said.

"Look, it's 20 feet up in the air, and it's in the middle of the most heavily-guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen." Peter said.

"I got one plan, and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery, so figure it out! Can I get back to it? Thanks. Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last." Rocket said.

Unaware to the trio, Groot, without warning, extended himself and pulled the quarnyx battery out as Drax watched. As Rocket predicted, the power source caused the Kyln to switch to emergency power and alarms goes off.

At a guard room, Daranak and Salzer hears the alarms, realizing it's time.

"Here we go, Salzer." Daranak said.

"Let's do it." Salzer said as she and Daranak runs off.

Back at the main room, Rocket shake his head at Groot's stubbornness.

"Or we could just get it first and improvise." Rocket said.

"I'll get the armband." Gamora said.

"Leg." Peter said.

Gamora and Peter runs to do their self-appointed tasks as Rocket groans in frustration. Meanwhile, armed-drones flies in and surrounds Groot.

 _"Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell, or we will open fire."_ the guard at the watchtower warned.

Groot however growl and makes himself taller.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled.

"Fire!" the watchtower guard ordered.

The drones then fire their machine guns at Groot. Groot slams one of the drones to the ground while other prisoners take cover.

 _"All prisoners return to your sleeping areas."_ the watchtower guard ordered.

Rocket then climbed onto Groot's shoulders.

"You idiot! How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?" Rocket yelled.

As Groot tries to hold of the drones, more guards came to stop him.

"The animal is in control. Fire on my command!" one guard ordered.

Before the guards can fire their weapons, Drax attacks them. One guard was about to attack Drax, until suddenly, Daranak and Salzer came to his aid. The guards were taken by surprise before trying to attack them. Daranak fired a yellow ecto-blast at one guard before firing another on one of the weapons. He then use his telekinesis powers to throw another guard away.

"What the heck are you two doing?!" one guard asked.

"I need these people alive." Daranak said before blasting the guard.

Meanwhile, Salzer was using her martial arts skills to fend off some guards. Salzer wrapped her legs around one guard's waist before managing to flip him over. Salzer then send a ecto-blast to blast a weapon away from a guard that was about to shoot her. Salzer then swung her legs and send a ecto-blast at that very guard. Salzer then came face-to-face with another guard, who flirted with her the night before.

"Come on, babe. No need to do this and be all feisty. That's not how you should operate, cutie." the guard said, trying to flirt once more.

Salzer took that to disgust before she gave the guard a powerful right hook before using her telekinesis powers to throw him away.

"I'm not your babe, creep." Salzer said, tired of the flirting.

Meanwhile, Drax managed to take out all the guards and grab a weapon before facing Groot and Rocket.

"Creepy little beast!" Drax said, gaining Rocket's attention.

Drax then threw the weapon and Rocket caught it.

"Oh, yeah." Rocket said.

Rocket then shot at the drones like a maniac, laughing as he's taking them down.

Meanwhile, Gamora punch one guard before kicking another. One guard tried to shoot a blast at her, but she managed to evade. Gamora then knock out one guard before grabbing a hold of the others arm.

"I'll need this." Gamora said, referring to the security band.

"Good luck. It's internally wired." the guard said.

"I'll figure something out." Gamora said before she painfully extract the security band from the guard's arm.

Meanwhile, Peter managed to get the prosthetic leg and was running towards the watchtower until he was stop by a guard, telling him to drop the leg and head back to his cell. Peter managed to take out the guard with the leg before grabbing a weapon and fired at the drones. Rocket, with the help of Daranak and Salzer, managed to destroy the drones and take out the guards.

"Rocket!" Gamora called

Gamora threw the security band to Rocket, which he caught it.

"Move to the watchtower!" Rocket ordered.

"You heard him!" Daranak said.

"Move it!" Salzer said.

Everyone starts heading towards the watchtower, Gamora jumping over railings, Daranak and Salzer flying to the entrance, and Groot extending himself before Peter starts to climb on him. One drone was about to fire on Peter, but was destroyed by Drax.

"You! Man who has lain with an A'askavariian!" Drax said.

"It was one time, man." Peter said before Drax started to climb on Groot towards the watchtower.

Meanwhile, in the watchtower, the guard was calling for reinforcements until he looks behind in fear. He sees Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax, and to his surprise, Daranak and Salzer standing together at the entrance. The guard raises his hands as the group approach him. Gamora moves him out of his seat.

"Sorry we have to do this." Salzer said, before the guard was thrown out by Groot.

"You better hurry before reinforcements gets here." Daranak said to Rocket

As Rocket gets to work on hacking the tower's controls with the armband and battery, Gamora noticed Drax was with the group and glares at him.

"Spare me your foul gaze, woman." Drax warned.

"Why is this one here?" Gamora asked.

"We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises when they're to muscle-bound whack-jobs who kill me if I don't. Here you go." Peter said, giving Rocket the leg.

"What's the leg for?" Daranak asked.

"Rocket said he needs the leg." Peter said.

"Oh, I was just kidding about the leg. I just need these two things." Rocket chuckled.

"What?" Peter and Daranak said.

"No, I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny? Oh, wait, what did he look like hopping around?" Rocket laughed.

"That's cruel." Salzer said.

"I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" Peter said, upset by Rocket's joke.

Meanwhile, more drones arrived and fire on the bullet-proof windows.

"How are we going to leave?" Drax said.

"Well, he's got a plan. Right? Or is that another thing you made up?" Peter asked.

"I have a plan! I have a plan! Tell the Nova Twins, they're the ones who told me about how to get the stuff to get out." Rocket said.

"Hey, don't take this on us, we provide you with what you need, not how to get out at this point." Daranak said.

"Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement." Drax said.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." Peter said.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus." Drax said.

"It's just a metaphor, dude." Peter said.

"Seriously, do you know anything about metaphors?" Daranak asked.

"His people are completely literal. Metaphors are gonna go over his head." Rocket said.

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it." Drax said.

"Your reflexes can't even catch a metaphor, what are you talking about?" Daranak asked.

"I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora muttered.

"I know how you feel, Gamora." Salzer said, also getting annoyed.

Meanwhile, more prison guards arrived at the watchtower area and line up to aim their weapons.

"Those are some big guns." Peter said.

"Rocket, hurry up!" Salzer said.

"And our intangibility powers aren't gonna work in this case either." Daranak said.

Outside, the high rank guard was shouting out orders.

"On my command! Number one!" the lead guard said.

The guards fire a shell on the watchtower, damaging the glass.

"Rodent, we are ready for your plan." Gamora said.

"Hold on!" Rocket said.

"I recognized this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious." Drax said.

"Not helping!" Rocket yelled.

"And quite gross!" Salzer said.

Before the guards can destroy the glass, Rocket, using the security band and battery, managed to shut off all the gravity outside the watchtower, making the guards, drones and prisoners float up to zero gravity. Gamora became impressed.

"He turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here." Gamora said.

"I didn't know that could happen." Daranak said.

"Me neither." Salzer said.

Rocket then activated the drones and make them attach around the watchtower before using them to fly the tower out of the prison area.

"I told you I had a plan." Rocket said.

"Impressive." Salzer said.

Rocket then flew the tower before coming to a halt at the main hall and Rocket close the doors.

"That was a pretty good plan." Peter said.

"Huh?" Rocket muttered in confusion.

Once everyone got out of the tower, Peter look out the window to see his M-ship, everyone's ticket to freedom.

"Okay, grab your belongings and find a way out of here." Daranak said.

"Do we have something to fly out, Peter?" Salzer asked.

"Yeah! There it is. Get my ship. It's the _Milano_ , the orange and blue one over in the corner." Peter said, pointing at his M-ship.

"On it." Daranak said as Salzer and himself went intangible before flying to the _Milano_.

"They crumple my pants up into a ball. That's rude! They folded yours." Rocket complained.

Peter then checks his stuff as Gamora noticed the Orb in a knapsack.

"The Orb's there. Let's go." Gamora said.

Peter however noticed that the Mean Guard did not put his Walkman back.

"Wait, wait, wait." Peter said.

"What?" Gamora asked.

"That bastard didn't put it back." Peter said.

"Put what back?" Gamora asked.

"Here." Peter said as he hands Gamora the bag. "Daranak and Salzer are already on the ship. Get the others there. I will be right back." Peter said.

"How are you gonna possibly..."

"Just keep the _Milano_ close by. Go. Go!" Peter said as he runs off.

A few minutes later, Peter now wearing his Ravager uniform and helmet, use his Quad Blasters to take out more guards. Outside, the _Milano_ flies out before floating nearby to wait for Peter.

"Is he insane?!" Salzer asked.

"Well, how's he gonna get to us?" Rocket asked.

"He declined to share that information with me." Gamora replied.

"Well, screw this, then! I ain't waiting around for some hummie with a death wish. You got the Orb, right?" Rocket said.

"Yes." Gamora said as she checks the knapsack before realizing the Orb is not inside.

Back inside the Kyln, Peter has the Orb as he approaches the Mean Guard who has his Walkman. The Mean Guard managed to see Peter before he is knock out by the Orb.

Back outside, the others are definitely waiting for Peter, now knowing that he has the Orb. Daranak, Gamora and Rocket were also arguing.

"We're not leaving Peter behind!" Daranak said.

"If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits." Rocket said.

"No! We're not leaving without the Orb." Gamora said.

Drax then noticed a figure exiting out the Kyln out the window.

"Behold." Drax said.

Everyone looks out to see Peter flying his jet boot attachments towards the _Milano_.

"That crazy son of a gun." Daranak said.

A few seconds later, everyone help Peter board the M-ship, as he deactivates his helmet.

"This one shows spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan. Companion, what were you retrieving?" Drax asked.

Peter didn't reply and hands Drax his Walkman.

"You're an imbecile." Drax said.

"What is it?" Salzer asked as she grabs the Walkman and looks at it.

"No time for questions, everyone. Peter, fly us out of here." Daranak said.

Peter then pilots the _Milano_ out of the Kyln with his new and unusual allies, including the famous Nova Twins.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, since Daranak and Salzer help out with the escape, what will happen now that they;re AWOL from the Nova Corps? And how they will help their new and unusual outlaw allies? Will they be able to get along with them as they try to help on figure out the Orb and find out what Ronan is up to? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Knowhere

**mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: And a girl who is half ghost.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Definitely.**

 **Here's chapter 7 everybody**.

Chapter 7: Knowhere.

The _Milano_ was flying in the vast darkness of space. Inside, Rocket was working on something, using parts of the ship, which upsets Peter.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing? You can't take apart my ship without asking me! See, what is this?" Peter confronted, trying to pick up a object, but Rocket stops him.

"Don't touch that! It's a bomb." Rocket said.

"A bomb?" Peter asked, not believing what Rocket just said.

"Yup." Rocket replied.

"And you leave it lying around?" Peter asked.

"I was gonna put it in a box." Rocket said as he opens a nearby shelf.

"What's a box gonna do?" Peter asked.

"How about this one?" Rocket asked as he grabs the present Meredith gave to Peter 26 years ago.

"No! Whoa. Hey! Leave it alone." Peter said as he grabs the present and puts it away.

"Why? What is it?" Rocket asked, which annoys Peter.

"Shut up." Peter said.

"Hey!" Rocket scoffed.

"What is that?" Peter asked, pointing at some components.

"That's for if things get really hardcore." Rocket replied with a grin. "Or if you wanna blow up moons."

"No one's blowing up moons." Gamora said.

"No one's blowing nothing at all." Daranak said.

"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything." Rocket muttered.

"So, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates." Peter said.

"Yeah, are we even heading in the right direction?" Salzer asked.

"We're heading in the right direction. For now." Gamora replied.

"If we're gonna work together, you might try trusting me a little bit." Peter said.

"And how much do you trust me?" Gamora asked.

"I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this was. Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon." Peter said as he places the Orb down.

"If it was a weapon, Nova would have place it in their custody." Daranak said.

"Especially if a deadly assassin like yourself is trying to get it." Salzer said.

"I don't know what it is." Gamora said as Drax grabs the Orb.

"If it's a weapon, we should use it against Ronan." Drax said.

"Put it down, you fool. You'll destroy us all." Gamora said.

"Or just you, murderess!" Drax shouted.

"I let you live once, princess!" Gamora said, confronting Drax in his face.

"I am not a princess!" Drax yelled.

"Hey! Nobody is killing anybody on my ship! We're stuck together until we get the money." Peter said.

"I have no interest in money." Drax said as he throws Peter the Orb.

"Great. That means more money for the three of us." Peter said, until Groot scoff at him. "For the four of us." Peter said as he looks at Daranak and Salzer.

"Like Daranak said, we don't care about the money. We just want to know what this Orb that Ronan's after is for." Salzer said.

"Partners." Peter said.

"We have a agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you. I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill, your ship is filthy." Gamora said as she faces Daranak and Salzer. "As for you two, you might want to change some clothes. The place we're going will not taken kindly to Nova Corps members, and since you two have a high reputation in the galaxy for being half ghost hybirds." Gamora said before she leaves to the upper level of the ship.

"Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting." Peter said.

"Jackson what?" Salzer asked.

"You got issues, Quill." Rocket said.

A few minutes later, both Daranak and Salzer changed back into their Xandarian forms before getting change out of their Nova Corps dress uniforms for regular clothes. Both were wearing plain grey sweatshirts, a pair of red jeans, and black combat boots, Salzer's being longer than Daranak's. The two then sat next to each other as the _Milano_ continues its journey to its destination.

"What's gonna happen to us now? We're AWOL now and the Kyln might have send a signal back to HQ about helping with the escape and that they all might be murdered by Ronan's forces. We might be held accountable for that." Salzer asked.

"We've been AWOL before, but no matter what happens, we'll deal with it." Daranak said.

"You sure? We might have committed treason." Salzer said.

"Well, we can explain why we did it and hopefully stopping Ronan can prevent us from treason." Daranak said.

"I hope so brother. Who's gonna protect the galaxy from major ghost attacks or invasions?" Salzer asked.

"That's a good point. The Nova Corps need us. They know it will be risky to do something bad to us. We're the only half ghost hybirds in existence." Daranak said.

"Well until then, lets help the others figure what that Orb is for." Salzer said.

"Agreed." Daranak said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Kyln, Ronan, along with Nebula, and his army of Sakaarans invaded the prison in their search for Gamora and the Orb, as well as Gamora's new allies and the Nova Twins. Many prisoners and guards were killed, and others were interrogated for information about Gamora's whereabouts. Nebula is currently interrogating the Nova guard of the prison with her knife at his throat.

"I swear. I don't know where they went! I swear." the guard cried.

"If he knew where they were headed, he would have already told us." Nebula said.

"Yeah." the guard said as Nebula receive a message from her cybernetic implant on her head.

"Ronan, the Nova Corps sent a fleet to defend the prison." Nebula said.

"Well, then, send Necrocraft to every corner of the quadrant. Find the Orb. Any means, any price." Ronan ordered, furious that he is again failing in his quest to locate the Orb for Thanos.

"And this place?" Nebula asked, about the fate of the Kyln and its occupants.

"The Nova can't know what we're after. Cleanse it!" Ronan ordered.

* * *

Back at Xandar, Yondu and Kraglin went to meet with Broker. Before revealing why they were really there, Yondu is taking some time to admire the various artifacts that Broker had on for sale.

"Do you got any other cute little buggers like this one? I like to stick 'em all in a row on my control console." Yondu said, admiring one jewelry artifact.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not." Broker said.

"He's being fully serious." Kraglin said.

"In that case, I can show you..." Broker said, before Yondu approached him.

"But first, you gonna tell me what this Orb is, and why everybody cares so damn much about it. And then you gonna tell me, who out there might wanna buy it." Yondu demanded.

Broker tried to insist that he would be unable to reveal the names of his buyers, but Yondu ignored his many excuses and spoke over him with gibberish, mocking and annoying Broker the more he did it while Kraglin laughed.

"I cannot possibly betray the confidentiality of my buyers!" Broker shouted.

Yondu then threatened Broker with his Yaka Arrow, pointing between his eyes.

"Now who again is this buyer of yours?" Yondu asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a place somewhere in the galaxy, a man with blonde hair and wearing a fur coat, approached a Krylorian woman.

"Carina." the man called.

"Yes, Master." Carina said.

"Your people do have elbows, do they not?" the man asked.

"We do, Master." Carina replied.

"Then use them. I don't have to remind you what happened to the last attendant who disappointed me. Do I?" the man warned.

Carina look at the last attendant, another Krylorian woman, inside a display chamber.

"Chop, chop. Our guests will be here soon." the man said as Carina continues to polish the glass.

* * *

Back at the _Milano_ , Peter, along with Daranak and Salzer, were listening to Peter's rock music while Peter was practicing shooting his Quad Blasters.

"This music is not bad. I like this song." Salzer said, enjoying Peter's music tape.

"Heads up! We're inbound." Rocket called from the cockpit.

"Looks like we've arrived to our designation." Daranak said.

Peter, Daranak and Salzer climbed to the cockpit before looking out the windows to see their designation, which looks like a very large skull.

"Whoa." Peter muttered.

"What the heck?" Daranak muttered.

"What is it?" Drax asked.

"It's called Knowhere. The severed head of an ancient Celestial being." Gamora said before looking at Rocket. "Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here."

Rocket then pilots the _Milano_ into Knowhere. Everyone look outside to see what looks like a large city, with little mining craft collecting material from the skull. Rocket lands the _Milano_ before everyone started to walked to their designation in Knowhere. Daranak and Salzer tried their best to cover themselves as to not be recognized by the people walking around them.

"Wow." Salzer said.

"So what's the story behind this place?" Daranak asked.

"Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable for outlaws." Gamora explained.

"So, this is where all the outlaws gather at." Daranak said.

"Well, I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos." Peter said.

"It sounds like a place, which I would like to visit." Drax said.

"Yeah, you should." Peter said.

"Billy the Kid? Bonnie and Clyde? What?" Daranak said, weird out about the outlaw names from Earth.

"Hey, Peter, you should tell us about Earth sometime. I've been fascinated by it and I want to visit the planet someday. And you can tell us about its culture, history and those outlaws you mentioned." Salzer said.

"You'll love Earth, Salzer." Peter said.

A group of begging kids suddenly approached the group. While some try to make the kids go away, Groot use his Flower Generation powers to form a flower on the palm of his hand before giving it to a little girl. The group continue their way through Knowhere until they reach Gamora's buyer's place, a bar called the Boot of Jemiah.

"Your buyer's in there." Peter asked.

"We are to wait here for his representative." Gamora replied as she and everyone else saw a bouncer kicking someone out.

"This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?" Drax asked.

"I have to agree with Drax. The more time we wait for his representative, the more time we waste." Daranak said.

"Yeah, besides, bars are not our thing." Salzer said.

A few minutes later, Drax, Groot, Rocket and Daranak was wagering on a game where a F'saki creature is devouring Orloni creatures. The last surviving Orloni is the victor. Drax, Rocket and Daranak were cheering for their Orlonis while Salzer look at disgust and scowling at the game.

"Yes! Yes!" Drax cheered as one Orloni gets devoured by the F'saki. Drax was also drunk.

"This is horrible!" Salzer said.

"Yahoo!" Rocket cheered, as he was also drunk.

"Come on! Let's go!" Daranak cheered before seeing Salzer scowl at him. "What?! Can't I have a little fun?! Besides at least I'm not drunk, or even drink!" Daranak said before seeing his Orloni gets devoured. "Dang it!"

"Boys will be boys." Salzer muttered in annoyance.

The F'saki then devoured another Orloni, making Drax's Orloni the last remaining, making Drax the winner.

"My Orloni has won, as I won at all things! Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies." Drax drunkenly said.

"That's the first thing you said that wasn't bad-shit crazy!" Rocket drunkenly said.

"Just don't drink too much." Daranak said.

Daranak and Salzer then left Drax, Rocket and Groot to look outside.

"What a crazy day." Daranak said.

"I know." Salzer said.

"So, what do you think about all of this? The others?" Daranak asked.

"I guess the others are okay. Gamora turns out to have some sort of kind side than I expected. Peter is the interesting one of the group." Salzer said.

"Because he's from Earth, right? A Terran?" Daranak asked.

"Yeah." Salzer said.

"You know, I sometimes wonder what Earth is like. How it looks like from space, the Terrans, or Humans as they like to call themselves, and their history and culture, everything." Daranak said.

"Yeah, I want to visit Earth someday. It's my dream. It might happen now that we know Peter." Salzer said.

"Hmm, I wonder if Earth have any ghost problems as well." Daranak said.

"Or how the ghosts from the Earth dimensional plane looks like and how the Humans stop their attacks." Salzer said.

"We're the only two half ghost hybirds in the galaxy, Salzer. I don't think other species like the Humans would be half ghost hybirds as well. The Humans are less durable than us Xandarians." Daranak said.

"Yeah, you're right. That's silly, a half Human-half ghost hybird, it's impossible." Salzer said.

"Anyway, let's hope Gamora's buyer can see us soon and figure out what's the Orb for." Daranak said.

"Well, we should check on Drax, Rocket and Groot before they get too drunk." Salzer said.

Meanwhile, outside, Peter approached Gamora, who was staring at the vastness of space.

"Man, you wouldn't believe what they charge for fuel out here. I might actually lose money on this job." Peter said.

"My connection is making us wait." Gamora said.

"It's just a negotiation tactic. Trust me, this is my specialty. Where yours is more, 'Stab, stab. Those are my terms'." Peter said, making Gamora smile.

"My father didn't stress diplomacy." Gamora said.

"Thanos." Peter said, about the Mad Titan.

"He's not my father." Gamora said, staring directly at Peter's eyes. "When Thanos took my home world, he killed my parents in front of me. He tortured me, turned me into a weapon. When he said he was going to destroy an entire planet for Ronan, I couldn't stand by and..." Gamora stopped before she look at Peter's Walkman and grabs it. "Why would you risk your life for this?"

Gamora then presses the play button on the Walkman and a romantic pop song is played.

"My mother gave it to me. My mom liked sharing with me all the pop songs that she loved growing up. I happened to have it on me, when I was... The day that she... You know, when I left Earth." Peter said trying to fight the emotions about Meredith.

"What do you do with it?" Gamora asked.

"Do? Nothing. You can listen to it. Or you can dance." Peter replied.

"I'm a warrior and an assassin. I do not dance." Gamora said.

"Really? On my planet, there's a legend about people like you. It's called _Footloose_. And in it, a great hero named Kevin Bacon, teaches an entire city full of people with sticks up their butts that dancing, well... It's the greatest thing there is." Peter said.

"Who put the sticks up their butts? That is cruel." Gamora said, not knowing about phases.

"What? No, that's just a... It's a phrase people use." Peter said.

Peter then grab his headphones before placing them on Gamora's ears. Gamora listens to the music and likes it.

"The melody is pleasant!" Gamora shouted.

Peter then grabbed Gamora's hand before he tried to kiss her.

"No!" Gamora said before she drew her knife and held it directly to Quill's throat.

"Ow! What the hell?" Peter said.

"I know who you are, Peter Quill! And I am not some starry-eyed waif here to succumb to your... Your pelvic sorcery!" Gamora shouted.

"That is not what is happening here." Peter said before Gamora released him.

Peter then noticed a fight has broken out between Drax, Rocket and Groot while Daranak and Salzer are trying to restrain them without using their ghost powers.

"Oh, no." Peter said.

Back inside, Drax was punching Groot in the face. Groot try to use his vines to restrain Drax, but he broke free. Salzer tried to stop Rocket, but he pulled her hair, making her scream, before releasing her. Daranak tried to restrain Drax, but he pushed him to the ground. Rocket was about to aim his Laser Cannon as Gamora and Daranak stop Drax.

"Stop it!" Gamora yelled.

"That's enough!" Daranak yelled.

Rocket was about to fire his weapon until Peter got in the way.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Peter asked.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax yelled.

"That is true!" Rocket yelled.

"He has no respect!" Drax said.

"That is also true!" Rocket yelled.

"Rocket, stop!" Salzer begged as she also got in Rocket's way.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Peter yelled, trying to make Rocket back off.

"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!" Rocket drunkenly said.

"Rocket, you're drunk. All right? No one's laughing at you." Peter assured.

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some... Some little monster!" Rocket said, recalling his past.

"Rocket, no one's calling you a monster." Peter said.

"He called me 'vermin'!" Rocket said, pointing to Drax. Rocket then pointed at Gamora. "She called me 'rodent'! Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!" Rocket said as he aims his cannon once more.

"No, no, no, no! Four billion units! Rocket! Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich." Peter said.

Gamora, Groot, Daranak and Salzer hoped that Peter's words has come to Rocket's sense. They get relived as Rocket sets down his cannon.

"Fine. But I can't promise, when all this is over, I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks." Rocket said.

"Really, Rocket?!" Salzer said.

"See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Well maybe except you two." Peter said, referring to Daranak and Salzer. "Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!"

"We have traveled halfway across the quadrant. And Ronan is no closer to being dead." Drax said before leaving.

"Drax, don't do this man!" Daranak said.

"Drax!" Peter called.

"Let him go. We don't need him." Gamora said.

Suddenly, two doors open to reveal Carina, before she approached the group.

"Milady Gamora. I'm here to fetch you for my master." Carina said.

"Here we go." Daranak said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So Salzer has always dream of visiting Earth. Daranak always wonder about Earth and wants to visit as well, not much as Salzer does. Well, they said they're the only half ghost hybirds in existence and that half-human-half ghost hybirds are impossible. They have no idea what's in store when they do visit Earth and meet Danny and Dani. Don't forget, this story is setting up for that future encounter in Infinity War. Both the Phantom Twins and Nova Twins are in for a big surprise when they do finally meet each other. Well, what will happen when Daranak and Salzer meets the Collector and they along with Peter, Gamora, Rocket and Groot learn about what's in the Orb? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: The Collector

**mikaela2015: Definitely and thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: The Collector.

Carina guides Gamora, Peter, Rocket, Groot, Daranak and Salzer to her master's museum where they see a large collection displayed in glass containment units.

"Okay, this isn't creepy at all." Rocket said.

"Your master have some interesting stuff here." Salzer said, weird out by some of the items.

"We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics and species of all matter." Carina said, as Rocket growls at a dog name Cosmo, who is inside a containment unit and wearing a Soviet spacesuit.

Carina then guide the six before they see the same man with the fur coat.

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector." Carina presented.

Tivan looks back to see his guests before approaching Gamora.

"Oh, my dear Gamora. How wonderful to meet in the flesh." Tivan said, as he kisses Gamora's hand.

"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed." Gamora said.

"What is that thing there?" Tivan asked, fascinated by Groot.

"I am Groot." Groot said, before Tivan approaches him.

"I never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir... You must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course." Tivan offered.

"I am Groot." Grott agreed.

"Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket asked.

"That's your pet?" Tivan asked.

"His what?" Rocket said in anger as he tried to grab his cannon.

"Tivan." Gamora said, trying to stop the tension, before Tivan saw Daranak and Salzer.

"Why, the famous half ghost hybirds, the Nova Twins. It's an honor." Tivan said before bowing before them, which weird out Daranak and Salzer. "You must allow me to pay you now so I may own your ghost blood, when you feel ready of course."

"I guess you can have some of it." Daranak said, weird out by Tivan's offer.

"I guess you can have some ectoplasm." Salzer said, also weird out.

"Tivan. Except for the Nova Twins, we have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this Orb." Gamora said.

"Very well, then. Let us see what you brought." Tivan said.

Gamora looks at Peter as he brings out the Orb from his knapsack. He drops it first before handing it to Tivan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drax saw a communications hub where people can send messages. Drax then places a knife on the dispatcher's throat.

"You shall send a message for me." Drax threatened.

* * *

Back at the Collector's museum, Tivan is amazed at the sight of the Orb.

"Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities." Tivan said as a machine starts to open it and many holographic screens showing the universe exploding into existence and the remnants of the singularities. "Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones." Tivan said as a screen showed the six Infinity Stones as Groot was looking at screens, showing the Aether and the Tesseract.

"These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observed." Tivan said.

Tivan then brought everyone's attention to one screen, which showed video footage of the ancient and powerful Celestial beings using one of the Infinity Stones to destroy all life on a planet.

"These carriers can use the Stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field." Tivan said.

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Peter muttered.

"Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." Tivan said as he shows a different video of a group of Cosmic Beings who attempted to harness the power of the Stone by sharing its power between them, by linking themselves together, but were short-lived as the energy of the stone disintegrated all nine beings after a few moments.

The Orb finally fully opened to reveal the purple Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. This brought concern to Peter and Carina, who was listening from afar, while Daranak and Salzer went wide-eyed, as the two are familiar with the Infinity Stones after hearing the stories.

"That's one of the Infinity Stones, Salzer. The greatest power tied to different aspects of the universe." Daranak whispered with concern.

"This is not good." Salzer whispered with concern.

Tivan could not hold back his glee as his hands shook.

"Beautiful. Beyond compare." Tivan said.

"Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid." Rocket said, not impressed.

"How would you like to get paid?" Tivan asked.

"What do you think, fancy man? Units!" Rocket replied.

While Tivan was attending business to his guests, he noticed Carina approaching the Stone.

"Carina. Stand back." Tivan warned.

"I will no longer be your slave!" Carina yelled, as the other Krylorian assistant in the containment unit tried to get attention.

"No!" Tivan said, realized what Carina is intending to do.

Carina grabbed the Stone, intending to harness its energy. The Stone release energy and started to destroy the museum as Gamora, Peter, Daranak and Salzer try to take cover. Daranak and Salzer made themselves as well as Peter and Gamora intangible, while Groot grabs Rocket and runs out. The Stone became so powerful that it instantaneously began ripping Carina's body from the inside, making her scream in agony, before causing a massive explosion, killing Carina, as Groot, carrying Rocket, managed to reach the exit and beat the explosion. Daranak and Salzer made themselves, as well as Peter and Gamora, solid once more, knowing that they all have survive the explosion. They all emerged from their hiding spots to look with wide eyes and shock to see the damage cause by the Power Stone, as well as seeing that Tivan has survived as well.

"What the..." Peter muttered in shock.

Gamora then close the Orb to contain the Power Stone before she runs out with Peter, Daranak, Salzer, and apparently Cosmo, who has escaped.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, seems that Daranak and Salzer are familiar with the Infinity Stones and its power. What will happen now that they know that the Orb contains an Infinity Stone and that Drax called Ronan in a message? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Skirmish on Knowhere

**Before we get on to the next chapter, some news. I am sad to announce that I am cancelling The Fenton Chronicles 2. I can't get any ideas for it. I'm sad it has to be this way, especially since we're getting near Infinity War and I have to focus on the next four stories after this one, but hey, the original was good. Anyway, I apologize for this. Hopefully I can make it up with the next four stories. Anyway, replies to my awesome reviewers and fans.**

 **Davidscrazy234: I know that.**

 **KuriMaster13: Definitely.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Don't forget the Reality Gems as well.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. Glad that you like Daranak and Salzer. :)**

 **Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: Skirmish on Knowhere.

Peter, Gamora, Daranak and Salzer walked out of Tivan's museum, still in shock after learning that the Orb contains the purple Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, which has killed Carina and destroy the museum.

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the Orb?" Gamora said.

"He's gotta be nuts to have an Infinity Stone in his collection!" Daranak said.

"What do you still have it for?" Rocket said in shock and fear.

"What are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Peter asked.

"I can't believe you had that in your purse!" Rocket said.

"It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!" Peter said.

"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps. There's a chance they can contain it." Gamora said.

"I completely agree. The Infinity Stones is one of the most powerful artifacts in the whole universe. It can be dangerous if it gets in the wrong hands." Salzer said.

Gamora has a good reason to turn in the Power Stone to the Nova Corps. Gamora knows that Thanos greatly desired the Infinity Stones, and that desire led him to forged several alliances in order to locate them. He successfully located at least one of the Stones. However, Gamora heard that one of the alliances failed in a campaign against Peter's home world Earth, resulting in losing the Stone that Thanos successfully had before. Gamora now knows that if Ronan gets the Orb, then she is certain that he will definitely betray Thanos and use the Orb to destroy Daranak and Salzer's home world Xandar, and kill millions of innocent Xandarians.

"Are you kidding me? We're wanted by the Nova Corps. Just give it to Ronan!" Rocket said.

"So he can destroy the galaxy?" Peter asked.

"What are you, some saint all of a sudden. What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?" Rocket asked.

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Peter replied.

"If Ronan gets that Orb, he's gonna continue to kill more innocent people!" Daranak said.

"And could destroy a lot of planets with that Stone." Salzer said.

"Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the Stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship, and deliver it to Nova." Gamora said.

"Right, right, okay. I think you're right. Or, we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money. I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view." Peter said.

"Are you kidding me, Peter?! The fate of the galaxy is in the balance, and your thinking about finding someone in the Nova Corps that's not gonna arrest you for money!" Daranak said.

"And don't look at us. We're AWOL from the Nova Corps at the moment but don't think we're gonna go easy at you." Salzer said.

"You're despicable. Dishonorable. Faithless!" Gamora said as she walks away, but stops in horror to see a number of Necrocraft arriving, meaning Ronan and his forces, including Nebula, are here. "Oh no."

Everyone then saw Drax holding his knifes in the air and cheering and laughing upon seeing the Necrocraft approaching.

"At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him." Drax said.

"You called Ronan?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Daranak said.

"We're going to fully die today." Salzer said in shock.

While everyone looks at the Necrocraft landing, Peter has no idea that Yondu and his Ravager clan has arrived and noticed him.

"Quill! Don't you move, boy!" Yondu called, now gaining Peter's attention.

Gamora then noticed the mining pods and runs towards them, with Daranak, Salzer, and Peter following her, infuriating Yondu.

"Don't you move! Get out of the way!" Yondu said, chasing Peter and pushing people out of his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Necrocraft has finally landed before Ronan, Nebula and Ronan's Sakaaran soldiers stepped out before seeing Drax.

"Ronan the Accuser!" Drax called.

"You are the one who transmitted the message?" Ronan asked.

"You killed my wife. You killed my daughter." Drax said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gamora and Peter are currently hijacking some mining pods in order to keep the Orb away from Ronan's hands while Daranak and Salzer had no choice but to change into their ghost forms.

"Listen, there's a high chance Ronan may send his forces after you and the Orb. We can fly, so we'll give you cover as we try to escape." Daranak said.

"Thanks." Gamora said.

"Daranak, we're going to need these." Salzer said as she hands him a spacesuit.

"I don't know where you found them, but thanks." Daranak said as he and Salzer puts on the spacesuits.

Meanwhile, Groot try to get in the mining craft that Rocket was boarding, but he was back off.

"I told you, you can't fit. Now, wait here. I'll be back." Rocket said.

Afterwards, Gamora, Peter and Rocket flew the mining craft while Daranak and Salzer were flying side-by-side, providing them escort. They were all spotted by Nebula.

"It is Gamora. She is escaping with the Orb. And apparently, she has the Nova Twins with her." Nebula said before shouting orders to the Sakaaran soldiers in her native language.

Ronan then turn back towards the Necrocraft, making Drax realized that Ronan is getting away and doesn't want to deal with him.

"No!" Drax said before charging at Ronan.

"Nebula," Ronan said before ducking to avoid Drax's knife. "-retrieve the Orb." Ronan ordered as he blocked Drax's knife attack, before punching him to the ground. He then send more punches and blocks before giving Drax a powerful punch that send him flying towards a wall.

* * *

In the meantime, Nebula and the Sakaaran forces were piloting the Necrocraft as they were pursuing the mining pods, as well as Daranak and Salzer. Nebula was scanning to see which of the mining pods contains the Power Stone and Gamora.

"The Stone is in the furthest pod. Bring it down!" Nebula ordered.

The Necrocraft then fired necroblast beams at Gamora's craft, but Gamora manage to pilot her craft and evade them. Gamora then flew her craft through a narrow opening of a building and managed to pass through, causing a Nerocraft to attempt the same, only to end up crashing. At the same time, Daranak and Salzer already started to provide cover as they fired ecto-blasts and ecto-disks at the Necrocraft. Daranak fired a powerful ecto-blast at a Necrocraft, causing it to explode. Daranak then flew towards another Necrocraft before using his intangibility powers to throw the Sakaaran pilot out. Daranak then flew towards another craft before using his intangibility powers to fly inside, surprising the Sakaaran pilot.

"Sorry, but your days in the air are over." Daranak said before he fired a ecto-blast at the pilot, making the craft pummel to the ground after Daranak flies out.

Meanwhile, Salzer was also firing ecto-blasts at the Necrocraft. One Necrocraft tried to fire a necroblast at Salzer, but she managed to evade. Salzer then flew at top speed towards the craft before giving a powerful ecto-energy strike, making the pilot lose control before crashing into a structure. Salzer then use her telekinesis powers to capture one Necrocraft and threw it towards a structure, destroying it. Salzer then land on top of a Necrocraft before using her pyrokinesis powers to send a ball of ectoplasmic fire to make a hole on the cockpit, surprising the Sakaaran pilot.

"Sorry, but that Orb won't get into Ronan's hands." Salzer said before blasting the pilot out of the craft.

Daranak and Salzer then reunited before they get fired upon by several more Necrocraft. The two then flew at top speed while the Necrocraft fired necroblasts at them. Daranak and Salzer saw a large upcoming structure. They look at each other and smirked before they went intangible and flew through the structure, causing the Necrocraft chasing them to crash and explode. Daranak and Salzer went tangible once more before seeing Peter's mining craft.

"Peter, you know those pods are nearly indestructible, right?" Daranak asked.

"Yeah." Peter replied.

"Well then, you and Rocket need take advantage of their durability against these Necrocraft." Salzer said.

Daranak and Salzer continues to destroy more Necrocraft as Peter then got in formation with Rocket's pod.

"Rocket, keep them off Gamora until she gets to the _Milano_." Peter said.

"How? We've got no weaponry on these things." Rocket stated.

"These pods are industrial grade. They're nearly indestructible." Peter said.

"Not against necroblasts, they're not." Rocket said.

"That's not what I'm saying." Peter said.

"Oh!" Rocket said, realizing what Peter had in mind.

Peter and Rocket began using their pods to smash into the Necrocraft, taking advantage of their durability. Rocket then came face-to-face with a Necrocraft. Rocket and the Sakaaran pilot then flew their craft towards each other, but Rocket managed to ram into the craft, destroying it.

"There you go! That's how it's done!" Daranak said.

"There's still more Necrocraft to take down." Salzer said.

As Gamora continues to be shot at by Nebula and other Necrocraft, Peter managed to use his pod to take over one Necrocraft before aiming it at those going after Gamora's pod. Peter shot several necroblasts and managed to destroy some of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drax and Ronan engaged in battle. Ronan, however, was far more experienced and deadly than Drax. Ronan managed to flip Drax to the ground while still grabbing his throat.

"I don't recall killing your family." Ronan said before letting go of Drax's throat. "I doubt I'll remember killing you, either."

* * *

Back at the air battle, Gamora continues to evade Nebula and her Necrocraft squadron, but she realized that she is getting pinned down and won't be able to get to Peter's M-ship.

"Quill, I'm trapped. I can't make it to the _Milano_. I have to head out." Gamora said.

Gamora flies her pod and was forced to fly out of Knowhere and flee to open space to attempt to maneuver.

"Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there." Peter said.

"We got to get to her." Salzer said.

Gamora continue to fly in space, with Nebula closing in on her.

"You are a disappointment, sister. Of all our siblings, I hated you least." Nebula said.

"Nebula, please. If Ronan gets this stone, he'll kill us all." Gamora pleaded.

"Not all. You will already be dead." Nebula said, as she locks on Gamora's pod.

Nebula then fired a necroblast and managed to destroy Gamora's pod. Peter, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer arrived to see the explosion. Peter, Rocket, Daranak, Salzer and Nebula all look to see Gamora's body floating helplessly in space. They also see the Dark Aster taking the Orb before Nebula and the Necrocraft flew away.

* * *

Back inside Knowhere, Ronan dragged Drax's unconscious body before throwing him in a pool of yellow spinal fluid.

 _"Ronan, it is done."_ Nebula said on Ronan's comlink.

Ronan and his forces eventually left Knowhere, leaving his enemies in a conflicted situation and Drax to drown.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I think we all know who Gamora's and Nebula's other siblings are, and we will see them in action on the big screen soon. Well, what will Daranak and Salzer do next after that battle? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Something Incredibly Heroic

**KuriMaster13: We'll see what happens.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Yeah, we all know what's gonna happen next, lol. Just what would happen if my OCs were caught in the mix. And thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10: Something Incredibly Heroic.

Peter and Rocket, both in their mining pods, and Daranak and Salzer, both floating outside with their spacesuits, continued to watch Gamora's body floating in the vastness of space as Ronan's forces leave with the Orb. Peter is in a conflicted state as to whether to save Gamora or not.

"Quill, come on. Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for her. These pods aren't meant to be out here. In a second, we're gonna be in the same boat." Rocket said before he turns his pod back towards Knowhere.

"And our life-supporting spacesuits aren't designed to last this long in these conditions." Daranak said as he and Salzers stay put.

Peter continued to look at Gamora, knowing that he can't let her die like this.

"Aw, damn it." Peter muttered before turning on the pod's communicator, gaining Rocket's, Daranak's and Salzer's attention.

"Quill?" Rocket called as he turn back.

"Yondu! Yondu. This is Quill! My coordinates are 227K324. Just outside Knowhere. If you're there, come get me. I'm all yours." Peter said, calling for Yondu.

"Quill. Quill, what are you doing?" Rocket asked.

"You won't survive!" Daranak said.

"You'll get killed, Peter!" Salzer said with concern.

Peter however ignored Rocket, Daranak and Salzer and activated his helmet before exiting his pod. Peter used his jet boot attachments to fly towards Gamora.

"Quill, don't be ridiculous. Get back into your pod! You can't fit two people in there. You're gonna die. You'll die in seconds! Quill." Rocket called.

"Peter, don't!" Daranak called.

"Peter!" Salzer called.

Daranak and Salzer then flew towards Peter, but Peter took off his helmet before placing the mechanism for it on Gamora and activates the helmet for her and she regains consciousness. Daranak and Salzer managed to reach Quill and Gamora.

"Get back in your pod, Quill! We'll handle her." Daranak said.

Just as hope was about to be lost for Peter, a group of Ravager M-ships as well as the _Eclector_ from Yondu's clan arrived and surrounded Peter, Gamora, Daranak and Salzer. The _Eclector_ then fired a beam at the four and brought them in, saving their lives, with Peter on top of Gamora, gasping for air, and Daranak and Salzer crashing onto each other.

"Quill? What happened?" Gamora asked.

"I saw you out there. I don't know what came over me. But I couldn't let you die. I found something inside of myself. Something incredibly heroic." Peter said, making Gamora look annoyed. "I mean, not to brag, but objectively..."

"Where's the Orb?" Gamora asked.

"It's... Well, they got the Orb." Peter replied.

"What?" Gamora said, not believing what Peter said.

"Okay, enough the chit-chat." Daranak said as he took of his spacesuit.

"Can we figure out how to explain to Yondu." Salzer said.

Salzer's words spoke to soon, as Kraglin and the rest of Yondu's clan came and aim their weapons at the four.

"Welcome home, Peter." Kraglin said.

"Kraglin?" Daranak and Salzer asked in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Knowhere, Groot has managed to save Drax from drowning in the spinal fluid as Rocket's pod crash landed.

"Blasted idiot. They're all idiots!" Rocket muttered before facing Groot and Drax. "Quill and the Nova Twins got themselves captured. None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!"

"You're right. I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss." Drax said, admitting his mistake.

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. 'My wife and child are dead'." Rocket said with no sympathy, making Groot gasp at him. "Oh, I don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people. It's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way!" Rocket said as he looks at Groot. "Come on, Groot. Ronan has the Stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there." Rocket said as Groot stands on his feet.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Save them? How?" Rocket asked.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"I know they're the only friends that we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them. And there's only two of us!" Rocket said as Drax gets up.

"Three." Drax said.

Drax offer frustrates Rocket, causing him to kick a patch of grass.

"Aw! You're making me beat... up grass!" Rocket yelled.

* * *

Back at the Dark Aster, with the Orb now in his possession, Ronan has contacted Thanos to report his success.

"The Orb is in my possession, as I promise." Ronan said as Korath raises the Orb to prove to Thanos that Ronan has it.

 _"Bring it to me."_ Thanos demanded on the holographic screen.

"Yes, that was our agreement." Ronan said as Korath hands the Orb. "Bring you the Orb, and you will destroy Xandar for me. However, now that I know it contains an Infinity Stone, I wonder what use I have for you." Ronan said.

 _"Boy, I would reconsider your current course."_ Thanos warned.

However, Ronan opened the Orb to reveal the Power Stone, which brought fear to Korath, knowing that Ronan is about to betray Thanos.

"Master! You cannot! Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe." Korath said in fear, knowing what Thanos is capable of.

"Not anymore." Ronan said.

Unafraid of its power, Ronan ripped the Power Stone from the Orb and consumed its energy, causing explosions all around him, as Nebula looks on, before he attached it to the Cosmi-Rod in order to control its force, becoming more powerful than even the Mad Titan himself, who watched in silence at the betrayal.

"You call me 'boy'! I will unfurl 1000 years of Kree justice on Xandar, and burn it to its core! Then, Thanos, I am coming for you." Ronan threatened before he ends the call.

"After Xandar, you are going to kill my father?" Nebula asked.

"You dare to oppose me?" Ronan asked.

"You see what he has turned me into. If you killed him, I will help you destroy a thousand planets." Nebula said, vowing to help Ronan on his quest.

 **Well, another alliance failed for Thanos, and soon he will be responsible for inadvertently causing the formation of a second superhero group, which also has half-ghost hybirds. Well, almost time to discuss the plans for the final battle. So how will Daranak and Salzer discuss with their allies? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Twelve Percent of a Plan

**KuriMaster13: Yep. XD**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: And don't forget two Sams in the DPxMCU version, Sam Manson and Sam Wilson. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: Twelve Percent of a Plan.

On the _Eclector_ , Yondu was beating up Peter for betraying him, while the rest of his clan was restraining Gamora, as well as Daranak and Salzer, which Kraglin has placed special cuffs on them to channel out their ghost powers.

"You betray me?" Yondu said as he punch Peter in the stomach. "Steal my money?" Yondu said before landing another punch.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Gamora pleaded.

"That's enough, Yondu!" Daranak said.

"He's had enough!" Salzer said.

"When I picked you up as a kid, these boys wanted to eat you. They ain't never tasted Terran before. I saved your life!" Yondu said, once again trying to guilt trip Peter.

"Oh, will you shut up about that? God! Twenty years, you been throwing that in my face, like it's some great thing, not eating me. Normal people don't even think about eating someone else! Much less that person having to be grateful for it! You abducted me, man. You stole me from my home and from my family." Peter said.

"You don't give a damn about your Terra! You're scared because you're soft in here. Here, right here!" Yondu said before slamming his hands on his chest before doing the same to Peter.

"Yondu! Listen to me. Ronan has something called an Infinity Stone." Gamora said.

"And you know exactly what they are!" Salzer said.

"I know what he's got, and I know exactly what they are, girl." Yondu said.

"Then you know we must get it back! He's gonna use it to wipe out Xandar." Gamora said.

"WHAT?!" Daranak and Salzer yelled in shock.

"We have to warn them. Billions of people will perish." Gamora said.

"We can't let Ronan destroy Xandar! Salzer's and I's home world! Salzer and I have family there!" Daranak said.

"Not to mention if Xandar gets destroyed, the Xandarian dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone gets destroyed too!" Salzer said.

"Is that what they've been filling your head with, boy? Sentiment?" Yondu asked before slapping Peter. "Eating away your brain like maggots! That's it." Yondu said before whistling to activate his Yaka Arrow and pointed it at Peter's throat, preparing to execute him.

"No!" Gamora and Salzer pleaded.

"Come on, Yondu! Think about what you're doing! Come on, Kraglin! Stop him!" Daranak said, but Yondu ignores.

"Sorry, boy. But a captain's gotta teach his men what happens to those what cross him." Yondu said.

"Captain's gotta teach stuff!" Kraglin said, making the rest of the clan agreed.

"Come on, Kraglin!" Salzer pleaded.

"If you kill me now, you are saying goodbye to the biggest score you have ever seen." Peter said, gaining Yondu's attention, knowing what Peter's talking about.

"The Stone? I hope you got something better than that. Because ain't nobody stealing from Ronan." Yondu said.

"We got a ringer. Is that right?" Peter said before looking at Gamora. "She knows everything there is to know about Ronan. His ships, his army."

"He's vulnerable." Gamora said.

"We also have two well known half ghost hybirds in the galaxy who are powerful enough to destroy Ronan's ships and army. Well experience in combat and veterans in the war and ghost fighting." Peter said.

"They're no match against a pair of half Xandarian-half ghost hybirds." Daranak said.

"Trust us." Salzer said.

"Hey, what do you say, Yondu, huh? Me and you, taking down a mark side-by-side, like the old days." Peter said.

Everyone then look at Yondu, seeing whether if Peter's words got to him. Yondu then whistled and the arrow drops to the floor before he laughs, Peter joining him.

"Let him go!" Yondu laughed before hugging Peter as everyone else cheered. "You always did have a scrote, boy! That's why I kept you on as a young'un." Yondu said as Gamora got out of the hold, and Kraglin released the spectral cuffs out of Daranak and Salzer while apologizing to them, which they accept. The cheering and laughter was suddenly interrupted by a explosion outside the ship. Everyone went to investigate and look out the window to see the _Milano_ firing on the ship, with Rocket firing the shots and Drax standing on the top of the ship pointing a weapon.

 _"Attention idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design."_ Rocket said through the _Milano's_ speakers.

"What the hell?" Yondu asked.

 _"If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!"_ Rocket warned.

"I ain't buyin' it." Yondu said, thinking Rocket is bluffing.

"You better buy it." Daranak said.

"Yeah, he ain't joking around." Salzer said.

 _"I'm giving you to the count of five."_ Rocket said.

Rocket starts counting down, causing Peter, Gamora, Daranak and Salzer to panic. Peter immediately head for the _Eclector's_ speakers.

"Rocket, it's me, for God sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!" Peter said.

 _"Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?"_ Rocket asked.

A few minutes later, Rocket, Groot and Drax boarded the _Eclector_ and Peter went to explain everything, which Rocket wasn't fond about it.

"You call that 'figured it out'? We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless." Rocket asked.

"Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Peter said.

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" Rocket said.

"And how on Earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?" Peter said.

"We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan." Rocket said before facing Groot. "This is what we get for acting altruistically."

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"They are ungrateful." Rocket said.

"What's important now is we get the Ravager's army to help us save Xandar." Gamora said.

"So we can give the Stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?" Rocket asked.

"We'll figure that part out later." Peter said.

"Well, you better figure that part out soon." Daranak said.

"Yeah, that Stone needs to be in Nova's possession." Salzer said.

"We have to stop Ronan." Gamora said.

"How?" Rocket said.

"I have a plan." Peter said.

"You've got a plan?" Rocket said.

"Yes." Peter hesitantly said.

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket said.

"No, I'm not. People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say." Peter said.

"Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan." Rocket said.

"I have part of a plan!" Peter said.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asked.

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." Gamora said.

"I agree, you almost got some of us killed back there." Salzer said.

"I just saved Quill." Drax said.

"We've already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me." Peter said.

"When did we established it?" Drax asked.

"Like three seconds ago!" Peter replied.

"I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else." Drax said, making Gamora and Salzer groan in annoyance.

"Men." Salzer muttered in annoyance.

"She's right. You don't get an opinion." Rocket said.

'Yeah, your opinion doesn't matter in this situation, Drax." Daranak said.

"What percentage?" Rocket asked.

"I don't know. Twelve percent." Peter replied.

"Twelve percent?" Rocket asked before laughing.

"That's a fake laugh." Peter said, thinking Rocket's laugh is fake.

"It's real!" Rocket said.

"Totally fake." Peter said.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan." Rocket said.

"It's barely a concept." Gamora said.

"Twelve percent is not good enough to succeed, Peter." Daranak said.

"You're taking their side?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"So what, it's better that eleven percent? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket asked.

"Thank you, Groot. Thank you. See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue." Peter said before seeing Groot chomping on a piece of leaf on his shoulder, making him sigh in annoyance. "Guys. Come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I look around us. You know what I see? Losers. I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives. And, usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today, it's given us something. It has give us a chance."

"To do what?" Drax asked.

"To give a shit. For once. Not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives, especially if those lives are Daranak's and Salzer's people." Peter said.

"But, Quill, stopping Ronan, it's impossible. Even the Nova Twins are not powerful enough to stop him. You're asking us to die." Rocket said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Peter said before looking back.

"Quill." Gamora called before Peter looks back. "I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies." Gamora said before getting up on her feet. "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

Drax then gets up.

"You are an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again." Drax said.

Daranak and Salzer then gets up on their feet.

"Ever since my sister and I got our ghost powers, our lives hasn't been the same since." Daranak said.

"When my brother and I got our ghost powers, we couldn't control them at first, and cause some accidents before we could control them. At the same time, we lost friends due to our half ghost status. They called us freaks, abominations that should be dissected, and didn't want to deal with us. Our relatives didn't want to be near us because they were afraid. The only people Daranak and I had were our parents and the Nova Corps, and a few of our best friends. Eventually Daranak and I control our powers and use them for good. But, it doesn't matter, in the beginning, we were losers. We didn't ask for this." Salzer said.

"But then, we met you guys. Salzer and I have learn a lot these few days during our AWOL from the Corps. You people are truly are our friends. We join the Nova Corps for a reason, to protect and defend the Nova Empire, Xandar included, and although we are AWOL, we will protect Xandar at all costs, even if it means death, and now, we will also protect and defend our new friends." Daranak said.

"My brother and I will have the privilege to fight and die alongside you." Salzer said.

Groot then gets up.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

Everyone then looks at Rocket, who sighed.

"Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway." Rocket said before he gets up. "Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle."

With that, everyone heads to discuss to Yondu and his clan about the plan.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, the final battle approaches. Soon we will seen Daranak and Salzer Nova in action once more against Ronan's army and Ronan himself. How will the final battle play out. Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Battle of Xandar

**Davidscrazy234: Raccoons don't live as long as us humans.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: They succeed eventually.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you and definitely. :)**

 **Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Here's chapter 12 everybody.**

Chapter 12: Battle of Xandar.

At the _Eclector_ , Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Daranak and Salzer prepares for the upcoming battle at Xandar. Peter listens to rock music on his Walkman before he puts on his Ravager garb and his jet boot attachments, Rocket prepping his Laser Cannon, Drax puts on a pair of pants before putting his knives in his holsters, Gamora puts on female Ravager garb of her own as well placing the Godslayer in a holster, Groot testing his powers, Daranak and Salzer putting on their Nova Corps dress uniforms. Peter and Gamora then start going over the battle plan and the Power Stone to Yondu and his Ravager clan while Rocket, Groot, Drax, Daranak and Salzer look on.

"The Stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." Gamora said.

"All Ronan's got to do is touch the Stone to the planet's surface and zap. All plants, animals, Nova Corps." Peter said.

"Everything will die." Gamora said.

"So Ronan does not make the surface." Peter said.

"I must point out that if Ronan successfully destroy Xandar, then its Ghost Zone dimensional plane gets destroy too." Daranak said.

"The Ghost Zone is the flip side of the universe. Each dimensional plane is the flip side to their respective connecting worlds, so as my brother said, if Xandar gets destroyed, than just the Xandarian dimensional plane and its inhabitants gets destroyed too." Salzer said.

"Just the Xandarian plane?" Gamora asked.

"Just the Xandarain plane. Other planes from their respective worlds won't get affected." Daranak said.

Peter then shows a battle plan on the screens.

"Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter." Peter said.

"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" Kraglin asked.

"I think of Sakaarans as paper people." Drax said.

Kraglin playfully punched Drax's shoulder, which Drax didn't take too kindly and threatens Kraglin.

"Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck, which I can disable by dismantling the power source." Gamora said.

"We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan." Peter said.

"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the Stone." Gamora said before one of the Ravagers handed everyone containment units that looks like the Orb. "Use these devices to contain it. If you touch it, it will kill you."

"I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help." Peter said.

"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan. That guy's eye." Rocket said, pointing to Vorker's cybernetic eye.

"No! no, we don't. No, we don't need that guy's eye." Peter said, remembering Rocket's prosthetic leg joke back at the Kyln.

"No, seriously, I need it! It's important to me." Rocket said, giggling.

A few minutes later, the _Eclector_ is approaching Xandar as everyone gets ready.

 _"Ronan's fleet has been spotted, and will arrive in T-minus fifteen minutes."_ a voice said on the speakers.

Peter was about to head out before he was stopped by Yondu.

"Remember, boy. At the end of all this, I get the Stone. You cross me, we kill you all." Yondu warned.

Peter then walked towards a corridor, as Gamora started walking beside him, followed by Drax, then Rocket, followed by Groot behind, and finally Daranak and Salzer as the familiar bright rings appear around them as they transformed into their ghost forms, completing the whole group of misfits, determined to defeat Ronan and his forces. The group, Yondu and his clan were ready to take off.

"Let's go get 'em, boys!" Yondu said.

Multiple M-ships, including Yondu's, the _Milano_ , and two Ravager Construction ships flew out of the underside of the _Eclector_. Rocket was piloting another M-ship called the _Warbird_ , while Peter, Gamora, Groot, Drax, Daranak and Salzer were on the _Milano_ , Peter and Gamora piloting it while Drax, Groot, Daranak and Salzer sat in the back.

"This is a terrible plan." Gamora said.

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends." Peter said.

"He's got a point." Daranak said.

"Yeah, you did said that." Salzer said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Nova Corps Headquarters, Rhomann Dey was putting on his chest piece as he was rushing to get to Nova Prime Irani Rael. A few hours earlier, he was contacted by Peter, who informed him about the plan to stop Ronan from destroying Xandar with the Power Stone by his team of criminals and the Nova Twins. He was also contacted by Daranak and Salzer on the same call to discuss their actions as well. Rhomann arrived at the command center where Garthan, Irani and other Nova Corps members were looking at the holograms showing the Ravager's fleet over Xandar.

"Nova Prime. I received a transmission from one of the Ravagers. He says Ronan's in possession of something called an Infinity Stone and he's headed towards Xandar." Rhomann said.

"Good God." Irani said in horror, knowing about the Infinity Stones.

"It's a trick. He's a criminal." Garthan said in disbelief.

"Did he say why we should believe him?" Irani asked.

"He said his crew just escaped from prison with the Nova Twins so he'd have no other reason to risk coming to Xandar to help. He says that he's an... 'a'hole'. But he's not, and I'm quoting him, here, '100% a dick'." Rhomann said.

"Do you believe him?" Irani asked.

"I don't know that I believe anyone is 100% a dick, ma'am." Rhomann replied.

"I mean, do you believe that he is here to help?" Irani asked.

"Yeah." Rhomann replied truthfully.

"And the Nova Twins?" Irani said.

"They said that they are willing to explain their actions and turning themselves in for disciplinary action. But they said they're still committed to defending Xandar at all costs." Rhomann said.

"Well, then, we won't charge them for disciplinary action as we need them for future ghost attacks, but they will need to explain their actions for going AWOL." Irani said.

"Yes Ma'am." Rhomann said.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in space, the Dark Aster has arrived at Xandar and has reentered its blue atmosphere before it's seen by the Ravager fleet.

"A fleet approaches. They appear to be Ravagers." Nebula informed.

Outside, the large fleet of Ravager M-ships and the two Ravager Construction ships were approaching the Dark Aster head on. The two construction ships position themselves for an attack.

"Fire!" Yondu ordered.

The two ships fired large energy-based projectiles at the Dark Aster before exploding in a wall of flame, which cause Ronan and Nebula to not see the fleet.

"Cover it down. Submerge!" Yondu ordered.

Peter, Rocket and the rest of the Ravager fleet dived their M-ships to get underneath the Dark Aster so that their plan to breach it can be put in motion.

"Rocket, hurry!" Peter said.

"Yeah, that flame is not gonna stay much longer." Salzer said.

Rocket, Kraglin and a third M-ship flies towards the Dark Aster as the flame disappears. Nebula realized that the fleet is underneath.

"All pilots, dive! They're beneath us!" Nebula ordered.

Rocket and his team started firing at the side of the Dark Aster's hull as a large squadron of Necrocraft flew out of the massive ship's rotating wings.

* * *

At the Nova Corps Headquarters, Irani is now aware of the upcoming air battle.

"Evacuate the city. Our priority is to get our people away from the battle." Irani ordered.

* * *

Back at the blue Xandarian sky, the Necrocraft started firing green necroblasts at the Ravager M-ships, starting a massive air battle. Peter started using his piloting skills to evade while flying towards the Dark Aster. Inside the Dark Aster, while Ronan is sitting in his throne confident, Nebula has ordered forward thrust while Rocket's team continue to fire on the ship.

"Come on!" Kraglin said while still shooting at the Dark Aster.

Rocket, Kraglin and the third ship managed to shoot a massive hole at the side of Ronan's ship.

"Quill! Yondu! Now!" Rocket said.

Peter and Yondu started to fly their ships towards the Dark Aster while evading necroblasts and shooting down multiple Necrocraft and evading explosions and debris flying out. One Necrocraft exploded in front of Yondu and debris hits his ship before starting to spiral down.

"Aw, hell! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me, boy! I'll see you at the end of this!" Yondu vowed.

Peter continue to fly towards the Dark Aster, but he was getting overwhelmed by the multiple Necrocraft.

"There are too many of them, Rocket! We'll never make it up there!" Gamora said.

Just as hope seem to be lost, multiple Necrocraft are suddenly getting destroyed by red beams as multiple Star Blasters from the Nova Corps arrive and started to escort the _Milano_. Daranak and Salzer were surprise yet relief to see that the Nova Corps has arrived.

"Peter Quill. This is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps. For the record, I advised against trusting you here." Garthan said, piloting a Star Blaster.

"They got my 'dick' message!" Peter said.

"Prove me wrong. Nova Corpsmen Daranak and Salzer Xander. The Nova Prime said that she will not charge you two for disciplinary action but she expects you two to explain your actions." Garthan said.

"Roger that, Saal. For now, let's focus on stopping Ronan. Good luck out there." Daranak said.

Peter then pilots the _Milano_ into the massive hole at the Dark Aster, successfully breaching it and excites Drax.

"Yes!" Drax said as he laughs.

"Please, don't let this ship explode!" Daranak said.

Peter then maneuver the _Milano_ and started firing at multiple Sakaaran soldiers, who were firing necroblasts.

"Kill them all!" Daranak said.

Peter shot and kill most of the Sakaaran soldiers before the _Milano_ finally came to rest.

"Yes!" Drax laughed as Daranak and Salzer look at him, weird out by his behavior and Peter and Gamora looked at each other.

"We're just like Kevin Bacon." Gamora said.

"Who?" Daranak and Salzer asked.

* * *

Back at the throne room, Nebula is now aware of the _Milano_ successfully breaching the Dark Aster.

"The starboard kern has been breached! We have been boarded." Nebula informed.

"Continue our approach." Ronan ordered.

"But the Nova Corps have engaged." Nebula said.

"None of that will matter once we reach the surface." Ronan said, still confident in his plans.

Nebula started shouting orders in English and her native language before the security doors close to isolate Ronan.

* * *

Back outside, Rocket continues to shoot down many Necrocraft as he can before looking up to see the Dark Aster starting its descent.

"Oh, man." Rocket muttered.

* * *

At the Nova Corps Headquarters, Irani Rael is also aware of the Dark Aster's descent.

"All Nova pilots, interlock and form a blockade. The Dark Aster must not reach the ground." Irani ordered.

The fleet of Star Blasters started to linked together around the Dark Aster to form a blockade, creating a yellow energy barrier, which slow down the Dark Aster's descent.

* * *

Back inside, Peter, Gamora, Groot, Drax, Daranak and Salzer exit the _Milano_ and walked through the very dark corridor of the Dark Aster.

"I can barely see." Drax said.

Groot then use his light generation powers to emit bioluminescent spores that provide light, which amazes Drax.

"When did you learn to do that?" Drax asked.

"Pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot'." Peter said.

"Yep." Salzer said.

Daranak and Salzer then use their ghost powers glow their fists yellow to provide more light.

"The flight deck is 300 meters this way." Gamora said, giving directions before she and the others started walking.

"I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have friends." Drax said before looking at Peter. "You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks." Peter said.

Drax then looks at Groot.

"This dumb tree, he is my friend." Drax said.

"Mmm." Groot muttered.

Drax then looks at Daranak.

"You, Daranak Xander, the strong and serious half ghost, are my friend." Drax said.

"Umm, thanks, buddy. That's very kind." Daranak said.

Drax looks at Salzer.

"You, Salzer Xander, the kind and lovely half ghost, are my friend." Drax said.

"Uh, thanks, Drax." Salzer said, blushing that Drax called her 'lovely'.

Drax then looks at Gamora.

"And this green whore, she, too..."

"Oh, you must stop!" Gamora said, cutting Drax off.

Suddenly, the group of six is suddenly confronted by Nebula, who stare directly at Gamora.

"Gamora, look at what you have done. You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous..."

Nebula is cut off when she is suddenly blasted by a rocket that was shot by Drax.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that." Drax said.

"Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security doors." Gamora said.

"You said it." Daranak said.

* * *

Back outside, Yondu has survived and got out of his wrecked ship, before picking up some of the items he had bought from Broker's shop and puts it in his jacket's pocket.

"Yondu Udonta." a voice called.

Yondu turns around to see a group of Sakaaran soldiers and one Necrocraft surrounding him and pointing their necroblasters.

"Order your men to turn on the Nova Corps." the Sakaaran guard ordered.

Instead of obeying, Yondu calmly opened his jacket without a word and whistled and summon his Yaka Arrow, making the Sakaarans stood momentarily confused at his action.

"Enough nonsense, Ravager! Time to die..." the Sakaaran guard said before Yondu use the Yaka Arrow to kill him.

Yondu used his Yaka Arrow to single-handedly kill every Sakaaran in front of him as his arrow darted through all their bodies, including the Necrocraft's pilot. With all his would be captors dead, Yondu collected his arrow before looking back to see the dead Sakaaran soldier's bodies dropping to the ground and the Necrocraft crashing to the ground and explode.

* * *

Back inside the Dark Aster, Nebula was still on the ground after the shot fired by Drax caused her entire body to be damaged, but her cybernetic implants helped to repair her within moments, twisting her arm and jaw back into place and grabbed her electroshock weapons just as Gamora arrived.

"Nebula, please." Gamora pleaded.

Nebula, however, tried to attack Gamora with her electrified batons, but Gamora managed to evade them. Gamora then grabbed Nebula's arm before elbowing her back, knocking her to her knees. Gamora then ran to the power source, but before she can disable it, Nebula shock her with her baton, sending her back. Gamora once again evade Nebula's batons, before Nebula gave a powerful kick to Gamora's stomach, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his chamber, Ronan has had enough of his enemies attacks and delays of reaching the surface.

"Enough of this. Necrocraft pilots, enact immolation initiative." Ronan ordered.

The Sakaaran pilots started to pilot their Necrocraft and diving them towards the city, which the Star Blaster pilots noticed and their intentions.

"They're dive-bombing the city! Denarian Saal, should we break formation?" a Xandarian Nova Star-Blaster pilot asked.

"No! Hold your positions!" Garthan replied.

The Necrocraft started to dive bomb the city, doing a kamikaze style attack. The Necrocraft crashed into the ground, causing damage to buildings. The citizens of Xandar started running for their lives as the Necrocraft crashed around them. At the Nova Corps Headquarters, Irani watched in horror as the holograms shows the Necrocraft's kamikaze dive-bombing attacks. Back outside, many Xandarian, Krylorian, Aakon, and Hurctarian citizens, as well as Nova Corps operatives were running as Necrocraft continue to crashed around them. One Krylorian woman, who happens to be Rhomann's wife, was running whiling carrying her daughter. She noticed one Necrocraft about to dive-bomb her and her daughter. Before the Necrocraft can slam into her, it was suddenly destroyed by Rocket's M-ship.

"Keep Ronan up there, Saal. We'll take care of the people down here." Rocket said.

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from a hamster." Garthan muttered to himself in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter, Drax, Groot, Daranak and Salzer were running through the Dark Aster's corridors until they encounter Korath and his group of Sakaaran soldiers. Korath grins upon recognizing Peter.

"Star-Lord." Korath said, making Peter grin.

"Finally." Peter said.

"The Nova Twins." a Sakaaran soldier said, seeing Daranak and Salzer.

Daranak and Salzer grin as their fists glowed ecto-yellow.

"Let's dance." Daranak said.

Korath attacked Peter while the Sakaarans attacked Drax, Groot and the Nova Twins. Korath threw Peter while Drax, Groot and the Nova Twins deal with the Sakaarans, Drax slaying with his knives, Groot throwing the soldiers violently, and Daranak and Salzer using their ghost abilities and combat experience against the Sakaarans. Korath then knocked Peter, who had just activated his helmet, to the ground.

"You thief!" Korath yelled.

Drax then threw a knife at Korath, but Korath managed to move his head, causing the knife to kill a Sakaaran soldier instead. Drax then charged towards Korath, but Korath was more experience and kicked Drax to the ground.

"You will never make it to Ronan." Korath said.

* * *

Back outside, Rocket pilots the _Warbird_ and hovers it slightly above a river.

"Everybody shoot them before they hit the ground." Rocket ordered the Ravagers.

Rocket then points the _Warbird's_ nose to the sky before shooting at the Necrocraft, shooting them down, as the rest of the Ravager fleet, including Horuz and Kraglin, joins in on the defensive.

* * *

Back inside the Dark Aster, Gamora and Nebula were putting up a fierce fight, the two sisters going at it at each other. Nebula tries to shock Gamora with her batons, but Gamora blocks with the Godslayer. Back at another part of the ship, Groot continues to violently kill the Sakaarans while Peter shoots his Quad Blasters. Daranak was also defeating a group of Sakaarans attacking him. One Sakaaran tried to shoot Daranak, but he fires a yellow ecto-blast at him, sending him to the ground. One Sakaaran then puts Daranak in a choke hold, but he use his intangibly to get out of the hold. Daranak eyes then turn light blue before using his ghost ice powers to freeze the Sakaaran's feet before giving a powerful ecto-energy strike, sending the Sakaaran crashing into the wall, violently killing him. Daranak then use his ecto-construct powers to form a yellow ecto-rope and wraps it around another group of Sakaarans. Daranak then sends the Ghost Stinger, electrocuting the Sakaarans. Meanwhile, Salzer was also doing a great job in defeating Korath's soldiers. Salzer did a back flip before sending a ghost ray at one Sakaaran soldier. Salzer's eyes then turn light blue before she use her ghost ice powers to freeze one Sakaaran. Salzer then use her pyrokinesis powers and shot a ball of ectoplasmic fire at the frozen Sakaaran. Daranak and Salzer join up and link their arms together as their eyes turn a pupiless yellow. They then spun around before creating a large yellow tornado known as the Nova Tornado. The Sakaaran soldiers got caught in the tornado before being destroyed by its power. Daranak and Salzer eventually stop spinning and the tornado disappears. Meanwhile, Drax continues to fight Korath. Drax managed to knock Korath to the ground and grabs him before pinning him to the wall and grabs the cybernetic part of his head, gaining Peter's, Daranak's and Salzer's attention.

"Finger to the throat means death." Drax said, reciting a metaphor.

Drax then tore the cybernetic part on Korath's head, killing him. Drax then looks at Peter, Daranak and Salzer, who all approached him.

"Metaphor." Drax said.

"Yeah, sorta." Peter said.

"You're getting there." Daranak said.

"Oh, no." Peter said, noticing another large group of Sakaaran soldiers.

Groot then grabbed several Sakaarans at once, stabbing them with his tendrils, and slamming them repeatedly into the walls, which cause Peter, Drax, Daranak and Salzer to look at each other. Once Groot finally stop, he looks back at his allies and smiles.

* * *

Back at his chamber, Ronan got up from his throne and stand before the fleet of the Nova Corps Star Blasters outside the window, unfazed by them.

"Xandar! You stand accused. Your wretched peace treaty will not save you now. It is the tinder on which you burn." Ronan said.

Ronan pointed his Cosmi-Rod at the Star Blasters and use the Power Stone's power to fire a powerful blast from the Cosmi-Rod and destroyed the Nova Corps' entire fleet, which kill many pilots and blasting a hole at where Gamora and Nebula were fighting at, knocking them down. At the same time, many Necrocraft were also targeting the M-ships, one ramming into Horuz's ship and killing him. As the Star Blasters were getting destroyed, the Dark Aster's forward thrust cause the hull to pinned Garthan.

"Rocket!" Garthan called.

"Hold on, Saal, just..." Rocket was unable to finish his words as Garthan's craft exploded, killing Garthan Saal.

The remaining Star Blasters are destroyed and the Dark Aster started to descend once more as Ronan looked at the destruction with a sense of satisfaction watching the pain he was causing to his enemies.

"Quill, you gotta hurry. The city's been evacuated, but we're getting our asses kicked down here." Rocket said.

* * *

Back inside, Peter was shooting his Quad Blasters at the Sakaarans as he reached the door that will lead to Ronan when he heard Rocket.

"Gamora hasn't open the door!" Peter said. "Daranak, Salzer, think you can use your intangibility powers to get to the other side?"

"With pleasure." Salzer said.

Daranak and Salzer went intangible and as soon as they were about to go though the wall, they scream in agony as they get shock, turning them solid.

"Darn it, these walls must have anti-ghost proofing, we can't go through!" Daranak said.

Back at the battle between sisters, Gamora and Nebula were still fighting, sending kicks and blocking with their weapons. Eventually Nebula managed to gain the upper hand by disarming Gamora and then using her batons to electrocute Gamora, nearly killing her. However Gamora regained her strength and knocked her outside of the hole. Nebula managed to hold on as her cybernetic arm became impaled on a piece of debris and hung thousands of feet above the planet Xandar.

"Nebula!" Gamora said as she offer her hand to save Nebula. "Sister, help us fight Ronan. You know he's crazy." Gamora said, trying to reason with Nebula.

"I know you're both crazy." Nebula said.

Nebula then cut off her cybernetic hand. However, instead of falling from the sky to her death, she landed on top of a Ravager M-ship. Nebula then threw the pilot out and took control of the ship before flying it far away from the battle. As the rest of the group were waiting for the door to open, Gamora managed to disabled the power source, allowing the rest of the group to enter the control room. Gamora then fire necroblasts at the roof before she joined her friends in killing the remaining Sakaaran soldiers before they joined together and Peter pointed the Hadron Enforcer at Ronan.

"Times up, Ronan!" Daranak yelled.

Ronan turns around to see the group aiming at him. Peter fires the Hadron Enforcer and the rocket hits Ronan's chest, causing a huge explosion. Peter then deactivates his helmet as he and everyone else saw the smoke where Ronan was standing at.

"You did it!" Drax cheered.

However, everyone's faces turn to disappoint as Ronan gets up, unaffected by the Hadron Enforcer.

"He's still alive!" Salzer yelled.

Everyone looks at each other with concern as Ronan looks at them and points his Cosmi-Rod and shot a single shock wave blast, knocking the group down. Drax, however, immediately got back up and charged after Ronan, but he was grabbed by the throat. Ronan looks directly at Drax.

"I was mistaken. I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful. I..."

Ronan's words were cut off as Rocket crashed the _Warbird_ into the Dark Aster, knocking over Ronan and knocking himself unconscious, as well as heavily damaging the ship. Everyone else got out of the way before the destroyed _Warbird_ came to rest. The Dark Aster begins to fall towards the city. Groot looks around as Peter gets the unconscious Rocket, Gamora dragging a badly wounded Drax, and a badly wounded Daranak and Salzer aided each other, limping towards the others. Everyone then sat down as they know what's about to happen. Groot looks at his friends before he use his body manipulation powers and began to form a sphere out of branches around his friends as Rocket regains consciousness. Rocket realizes what Groot is planning to do.

"No, Groot! You can't. You'll die. Why are you doing this? Why?" Rocket begged as a tear fell from his eye.

Groot then wiped the tear from Rocket's eye before saying...

"We are Groot."

The Dark Aster then crashed to the ground, causing a massive explosion and major damage to the city. At the crash site, there was only silence, except for Peter's tape, which has survive the crash and was somehow playing a pop song on the cassette player. Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Drax, Daranak and Salzer were badly wounded. They were cut and bleeding, Daranak and Salzer bleeding green ectoplasm since they were still in ghost form. Rocket then looks at a branch that was once Groot, who has been killed in the crash.

"I called him an idiot." Rocket said in sadness.

As the group tried to get up, Ronan was unharmed as he walked calmly out of his ship's wreckage, to the horror of the citizens looking on.

"You killed Groot!" Rocket yelled.

Rocket furiously attempted to attack him in revenge for killing Groot, but Ronan easily used an energy blast to shoot him away.

"Behold! Your guardians of the galaxy. What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand." Ronan said.

Ronan then raise his Cosmi-Rod and shouted in his native language. However, before he could unleash the power of the Power Stone, he became distracted by Peter, who was singing the pop song that was being played and dancing.

"Listen to these words." Peter said.

Peter continue to sing and dance, which made Ronan confused by his behavior.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked.

"Dance-off, bro. Me and you." Peter said.

Peter continue to dance before looking at Gamora.

"Gamora." Peter said, offering Gamora his hand, gaining Ronan's attention, but she denied. "Subtle. Take it back."

"What are you doing?" Ronan harshly asked.

"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom." Peter replied.

Ronan then looks to see Drax aiming the Hadron Enforcer and Rocket plugging in to activate it. Drax fired the Hadron Enforcer and managed to destroy Ronan's Cosmi-Rod, disarming him and leaving the all powerful Power Stone flying in the air before him. In a desperate move to gain the advantage in the battle and kill each other, both Ronan and Peter attempted to catch the Stone during the split second it hung unprotected in the air before them. Despite Ronan's best efforts to regain the powerful weapon and complete his plan however, Peter was a moment faster and quickly caught the Stone while Gamora and Salzer called out in horror. The moment the Power Stone was touched by Peter's hand, it unleashed a massive amount of energy, causing a shock wave which threw Ronan backwards as flames engulfed their group. Peter starts screaming in unbearable pain as the Stone's power began to rip his body apart while the others look on in horror and Ronan watched on with a sense of delight. However, Peter stood his ground.

"Peter! Take my hand!" Gamora called, offering her hand.

Peter look at Gamora, but he doesn't see Gamora. Instead, he see a hallucination of his dying mother Meredith Quill.

 _"Take my hand, Peter."_ the Meredith hallucination said.

"Mom." Peter asked, with tears in his eyes.

"Take my hand!" Gamora said, managing to snap Peter out of the hallucination.

Peter then grabs Gamora's hand, making her scream in pain and her body starting to rip apart. Salzer struggled to reach Gamora, but managed to grab Gamora, making her scream as she takes the pain and her body starting to rip apart. The same process is repeated as Drax comes in and hangs on to Quill shoulder taking the pain and his body starting to rip apart. Rocket then grabbed on to one of Drax fingers, also taking the pain and his body starting to rip apart. Finally Daranak grabbed Rocket's paw, also taking the pain from the Stone and his body starting to rip apart. Between all of them, they successfully absorbed the Stone's power and were able to control it as their eyes turn a pupiless purple and their bodies were no longer ripping apart. The six heroes standing side-by-side, united against a common enemy as they stare at Ronan, who stared in horror that a mortal Human like Peter wasn't killed by the Stone.

"You're mortal! How?" Ronan asked in horror.

"You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter replied.

Ronan then attempted to destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy, but Peter unleash the Stone's energy directly at Ronan. Ronan screams in agony before his whole body explodes, killing him. With Ronan killed, Gamora then contained the Power Stone with a containment orb, freeing them of its deadly power. Everyone breathe heavily as Yondu, Kraglin and the rest of the Ravagers arrived.

"Well, well, well. Quite the light show. Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts." Yondu said as he approached Peter.

"Peter, you can't. Peter." Gamora pleaded.

"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps." Peter said.

"I may be as pretty as an angel," Yondu said before lifting his jacket to reveal his Yaka Arrow. "... but I sure as hell ain't one. Hand it over, son."

Peter then gave Yondu the Orb and he laughs before ordering his clan to move out and starts to leave.

"Yondu. Do not open that Orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people." Peter asked.

Yondu responded with a point gesture before leaving and board his ship.

"Yeah, Quill turned out okay. It's probably good we didn't deliver him to his dad like we was hired to do." Kraglin said.

"Yeah, that guy was a jackass." Yondu said before leaving in his M-ship as the others look on.

"He is gonna be so pissed when he realizes I switched out the Orb on him." Peter said as he shows the Orb that actually contains the Stone, making Gamora chuckled.

"He is gonna kill you, Peter." Gamora said.

"Oh, I know. But he was about the only family I had." Peter said.

"No. He wasn't." Gamora said.

Meanwhile, Rocket was sobbing as he looks at one of Groot's branches, still mourning over Groot. Seeing no other way to comfort his new friend, Drax simply sat next to him and stroked Rocket's fur, which seem to relax him as they sat in wreckage. Meanwhile Daranak and Salzer sat next to each other on a piece of wreckage.

"It's over." Daranak said.

"No more Ronan the Accuser." Salzer said.

"Now we just have to explain to Nova Prime about our actions." Daranak said.

"Hopefully she can understand why we did what we did and help our new friends." Salzer said.

"And if it doesn't work, no matter what happens, sis, we'll face it together." Daranak said.

"Yeah." Salzer said.

Daranak and Salzer continue sit on the wreckage as the people look on in amazement.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, we now have another superhero group in the DPxMCU series, the Guardians of the Galaxy! Now, what will aftermath bring for Daranak and Salzer? Find out next time in the final chapter. Please review. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Guardians Pardoned

**Well, good stories must come to an end. I'm glad you all enjoy this DPxMCU story as well as DPxMCU's expansion into the cosmos and mostly Daranak and Salzer Xander/Nova. I am really grateful for it. Anyway, as with previous DPxMCU stories, there will be a post credit scene chapter after this one. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's the final chapter everybody.**

Chapter 13: Guardians Pardoned.

It's been four Earth days since the Battle of Xandar. In the past four days since the end of the battle, Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer has been giving medical attention and care from the Nova Corps. Daranak and Salzer then went on to explain to the Nova Prime about their actions in the past week and why they went AWOL and help the group of former outlaws. Irani understands why the Xander twins did what they did, and due to their heroism during the battle with their friends, Irani promoted Daranak and Salzer to the rank of Denarian. The group, now calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, was in the Nova Corps Headquarters with Irani and Rhomann where Peter has learn about his true heritage from the Nova Corps while Gamora, Daranak and Salzer, both wearing their Nova Corps dress uniforms and proudly displaying their Denarian insignas, were listening in the conversation.

"Why would you even know this?" Peter asked.

"When we arrested you, we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, so we had it checked out." Rhomann said, showing Peter a hologram of his nervous system.

"I'm not Terran?" Peter asked, couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing.

"You are half Terran. Your mother was of Earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient we've never seen here before." Irani said.

"That could be why you were able to hold the Stone for as long as you did." Gamora said.

"Well, Peter, you one of us." Daranak said.

"Yeah, you're a hybird like Daranak and I. I never thought that can happen to a Human." Salzer said.

"Yeah, but I'm not half ghost like you two." Peter said.

"Well, I don't think a half Human-half ghost hybird can exist, but still, you're one of us, a hybird. Half and half." Daranak said.

A door opens and came Drax and Rocket, who was holding a piece of Groot in a plant pot.

"Your friends have arrived. On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you." Irani said, thanking the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Thank you, Nova Prime." Peter said before following Rhomann. Gamora, Drax, and Rocket followed as well.

"Your wife and child shall rest well knowing you have avenged them." Gamora said.

"Yes. Of course, Ronan was only a puppet. It's really Thanos I need to kill." Drax stated.

Meanwhile, Daranak and Salzer were watching their friends leaving the building. They look in sadness but then they look at each other realizing that their potential to save the galaxy and not just the Nova Empire was slipping away. They nod to each other before approaching Irani.

"Nova Prime." Daranak called.

"Yes, Denarian Xander." Irani said.

"My sister and I have learn a lot this past week with these guys, and have been thinking about our future in the past few days since the battle. My sister and I realized that she and I discover we have more potential with our ghost powers than we originally thought. Ever since my sister and I gained our ghost powers, she and I thought that we can use them to protect the Nova Empire, especially Xandar, from ghost attacks and the Kree Empire, but after spending with these former outlaws, we discover that we can use them for a greater purpose than just defending the empire." Daranak said.

"We realized how much we can do to protect the galaxy with our ghost powers, and with our new friends, it can happen." Salzer said.

"Nova Prime, Salzer and I would like to resign from the Nova Corps for we are looking to permanently join the Guardians of the Galaxy." Daranak said.

"I thought you two would say that and I can let that happen. You two are incredible individuals and have done so much for the Nova Corps and Xandar owes you two a unpayable gratitude. Even if you two leave the Corps, you two will always be Denarians and Nova Corpsmen to us. Now, I believe you should head for your friends." Irani said with a smile.

"Thank you, Nova Prime." Daranak said, shaking Irani's hand.

Salzer gave Irani a hug, which she return back.

"Thank you, Nova Prime." Salzer said.

"If there's any ghost attacks, you can send us a message anytime." Daranak said.

"Sure thing." Irani said.

Daranak and Salzer then left the Nova Corps headquarters.

"Looks like a new chapter is beginning in our lives." Salzer said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure gonna miss being in the Nova Corps." Daranak said.

"Yeah, I enjoy being a Corpsman, but now we have a greater responsibility and made new friends." Salzer said.

"And increases your chances of visiting Earth someday." Daranak said.

"Yeah, definitely." Salzer said with a smile.

Daranak and Salzer caught up with the others and told them that they are joining them, which earn smiles from them. The Guardians of the Galaxy went outside where Rhomann shows them a fully repaired _Milano_.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. We salvaged as much as we could." Rhomann said.

"Wow. I... Thank you." Peter said, amazed by the _Milano's_ repairs.

"I have a family. They're alive because of you." Rhomann said, which everyone smile. "Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."

"Question. What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?" Rocket asked.

"You will be arrested." Rhomann said.

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket asked.

"It's still illegal." Rhomann replied.

"That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand?" Rocket said before seeing Gamora laugh. "What are you laughing at? Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?" Rocket said before leaving with Gamora to the _Milano_.

"What if someone does something irksome and I decide to remove his spine." Drax said, making Rhomann uncomfortable and Daranak to touch his spine.

"That's... That's actually murder. It's one of the worst crimes of all. So... also illegal." Rhomann said.

"Hmm." Drax hummed before heading to the _Milano_.

"They'll be fine, Dey. The Nova Twins and I are gonna keep an eye on 'em." Peter said.

"You?" Rhomann asked.

"Yeah. Me." Peter said before heading for the _Milano_.

"Don't worry, Dey. They'll be fine. Besides, we'll be there to make sure they don't do anything bad." Daranak said.

"Yeah, besides, they have a second chance now." Salzer said.

"Well, I wish you two good luck. Glad to fight alongside you two." Rhomann said.

"Congrats on the promotion." Daranak said.

"We'll try to contact you from time to time. Say hi to your family for us." Salzer said.

"Sure thing." Rhomann said with a smile.

Afterwards, everyone boards the _Milano_. Peter then opens a shelf to see the last present his mother gave to him 26 years ago. He unfolds the note that was included in the present and reads it.

 _"Peter, I know these last few months have been hard for you. But I'm going to a better place. And I will be okay. And I will always be with you. You are the light of my life. My precious son. My little Star-Lord. Love, Mom."_ the note read.

Peter then unwraps the present after 26 years. He looks to see a cassette tape labeled 'Awesome Mix Vol. 2'. Peter then plays the tape and listens to the hit song _'Ain't no Mountain High Enough'_ by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. Peter then sees Gamora smiling at him, and Peter smiles back. Daranak and Salzer smiles at their new friends, knowing a bright future is in store for them and themselves.

* * *

On the _Eclector_ , Yondu opens the Orb that Peter gave him, only to reveal that the Orb contained a troll doll. Instead of being angered however, Yondu began laughing and kept the doll as a souvenir.

* * *

At the Nova Corps Headquarters, Irani places the actual Orb that contains the Power Stone in a vault before returning to work.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rhomann returns to home to be greeted by his half Krylorian-Xandarian daughter and his Krylorian wife.

* * *

Back at the _Milano_ , everyone was ready to leave Xandar, strapped to their seats as Gamora approaches Peter, and Rocket nods Drax before noticing that Baby Groot was finally waking up and regenerating, giving Rocket his closest friend again, and Daranak and Salzer, in their Xandarian forms and regular attire, smiling and high-fiving each other.

"So, what should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Peter asked, making Daranak and Salzer chuckle.

"We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord." Gamora said.

"Bit of both." Peter said.

"Hopefully not too bad." Salzer said.

"You said it." Daranak said.

Peter then pilots the _Milano_ , and the group starts their new adventure as the Guardians of the Galaxy.

 **And that's the end of this story. Well, a new era begins for the ghost fighting superheroes and half Xandarian-half ghost hybirds Daranak and Salzer Xander/Nova and our beloved former outlaws. As mention in the previous author note, there is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes. I'm glad that you enjoy this story and thank you for the awesome reviews. Please review both this chapter and the post-credit scene chapter and I will see you all in the next DPxMCU story. :)**


	15. Post Credit Scenes

It's been twelve days since the Guardians of the Galaxy left Xandar. Having grown a bit bigger, Baby Groot began to dance in his pot to the song _"I Want You Back"_ by The Jackson 5 behind Drax, freezing whenever Drax looked his way.

* * *

At the Collector's museum, a battered and beaten up Tivan is drinking from a green cup while being licked by the dog Cosmo.

"What do you let it lick you like that for? Gross." Howard the Duck said before drinking out of a similar green cup. "Yeah! But it burns going down."

* * *

At the _Milano,_ Daranak and Salzer were playing Peter's tape and singing together the song _'Ain't no Mountain High Enough_ ' by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell since they managed to remember the lyrics and likes Peter's music. They sang so good that they impress Peter.

"Good job, you two. You remember the lyrics. You sang good." Peter said.

"Thanks." Daranak said.

"If I want to visit Earth, then I should learn some stuff from Earth like the music." Salzer said.

"You'll love Earth, Salzer. Someday, I'll take you, your brother and the others to Earth someday."

"Awesome. Can't wait for that day." Salzer said with a smile.

Peter, Daranak and Salzer than sang to Peter's tape once more.

 **Daranak and Salzer Nova will return in GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL. 2.**


End file.
